Love On The Volleyball Court
by Jemi Obsessed
Summary: She was the best volleyball player. He was the coach's son. For once boy was intimidated by girl. Smitchie/Naitlyn
1. Try Outs

**a/n: so…new idea that came while zoning out at volleyball practice, resulting in the fact that I got hit in the face three times with the ball...oh well... Enjoy!**

LOVE ON THE VOLLEYBALL COURT

CHAPTER ONE: TRY OUTS

I smiled brightly as my bestie, Caitlyn, ran up to me. "Are you ready to try out for volleyball?"

"Heck yeah! I'm gonna wow them."

She patted my back. "No doubt you are gonna make the team, Mitchie. You are the most aggressive player I've ever seen, and may I remind you that I live in a house full of boys?"

I laughed and pulled my bag out of my locker, then slammed it shut. "Let's go."

Caitlyn squealed and fifteen minutes later, we were standing in the gym watching my competition. Not much, really. Most of the girls kept getting hit in the head with the ball because they didn't want to ruin their nails. And don't even get me started on how bad their serves were.

A whistle blew and a big, tall man walked out. "Afternoon, ladies. I'm Coach Gray. Today I'll judge you on serving, passing, and mostly effort. Please state your names and then we'll get started."

After the first two girls, Nicole and Macy, Coach called me. I took a ball, then took my time to serve. Every time I serve a ball, it seems like the world stops, everything is suddenly quiet, and I like that feeling, so I make sure to take my time. Whack. Perfect serve, right over the net, into the middle. It would've been an ace in a game. I looked over at the coach and he was grinning. "Wow, Mitchie. I hope you have the same skills for passing."

After the rest of the hopeless-excuse me-girls served, we got onto the court and he managed to get Cait to help him throw balls over the net at us. The first ball came over and everyone but me just stood there and watched it. I screamed, "MINE!" and slid for it, sure I missed it, but at least I tried.

I heard Coach sigh and then he directed Caitlyn to throw a ball. She threw a look at me, and I knew exactly what she was going to do. Time to show him how well I can spike. She threw it short, so I ran up to the net and smacked it down and looked at a very bewildered Coach Gray. "Um…Mitchie, you're doing wonderful, so wonderful, that maybe I should see if these girls are capable playing without such great effort, so why don't you sit out for a minute?"

I nodded and headed over to the bench. Also a good thing, never complain to the coach.

"Caitlyn, fill in for her."

Caitlyn just stood there. "Me? I'm not even dressed to play and I don't have knee pads…"

"So? Don't dive then, just spike and so forth. Go."

Caitlyn grumbled something then went into my position. Coach threw the ball and guess who passed it perfectly? Caitlyn. The others just looked at each other and got into position quickly. They must've realized that they were being creamed by freshmen.

"What'd I miss?"

I jumped a little, then relaxed as I realized it was Nate who had asked the question. I answered, "Not much, Caity just passed a good one."

He looked over, just noticing that I was on the bench, not Caitlyn. "Uh, Mitchie, why is Caitlyn playing instead of you?"

"I was doing so well, he needed to replace me with someone with less skills. He isn't having much luck with Caitlyn, though. She's just as good as I am."

"Well, I guess there will only be two people on the team this year, then."

I punched him lightly. "Yeah, Nate. Go buy yourself a rule book."

We turned our attention back to the 'game'. Some of the other girls had stepped up and were playing with Caitlyn now. The coach blew his whistle. "Well, it wasn't so hard to choose this year. Our team is Katy, Caitlyn, Robin, Taylor, Abby, Olivia, Mary, and Mitchie. Thank you to Nicole and Macy, you…tried."

I ran over to Caitlyn and hugged her. "How about that, Caitlyn, you didn't even want to try out but you're on the team!"

She smiled. "Awesome!" She noticed Nate, who came over and hugged her tenderly.

"Congrats, Caity. Looks like you lucked out this time."

She stuck her tongue out at him for a reply. I laughed. "All right, you two, you know my rules about fighting. Are you both still coming over for dinner?"

They nodded and we headed to the bike hold. We geared up and biked to my house, laughing the whole way.

My mom smiled as we came in. "Hola! So, how'd you do?"

"Well, Caitlyn and I both made the team. And Caitlyn wasn't even meant to try out!"

She smiled and hugged us both. "That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you both. Oh, hello Nate."

"Hi, Mrs. Torres." He walked over and hugged my mom, who ruffled his hair. "So, in celebration, I'm going to make some burgers. You can go work on your homework in Mitchie's room until I'm ready for help. But, Nate, Caitlyn, I want you to call your parents first to tell them that you're okay."

"Yes, Mrs. Torres."

As soon as they called their parents, we headed up to my room and sat in a circle on the floor. We finished all our homework in a world record.

"So…"

Caitlyn glared at Nate. "So…"

I groaned. "You two are so frustrating!"

They both looked at me. "What?" Another glare in Nate's direction.

"You fight all the time, then you end up laughing or hugging!"

"You know I can't help it! Everyone in my family loves to hug! You've met Jason!"

I laughed at Nate's alibi. "Yes, Jason does like hugging…and birds."

We all shuddered. For a nineteen year old, Jason sure loved birds. I felt so sorry for Nate, having to live with a bird obsessed older brother.

"DINNER!"

We all hopped up and raced downstairs. My dad came in and smiled at us. "Hi Caitlyn, Nate. And Mitchie, I hear you made the team!"

"Yep!"

I ran over to him and we hugged for a minute. I had a close relationship with my parents. They were lucky that they had me, I obeyed every rule, got straight A's, and never argued.

We had a great time at dinner, with events such as Nate getting ketchup all over his lap. Maybe that happened because Caitlyn kept poking him the whole time. She just loves to annoy him.

"Bye, Nate. See you tomorrow!"

"Ditto!" He waved as he headed down to his bike.

"Bye, Caitlyn. Don't forget to borrow one of your many brothers' knee pads for practice tomorrow!"

"Yep! See, ya, Mitchie!" She ran down to her bike and I watched as they biked side by side, laughing.

After closing the door, I yawned and decided to get ready for bed. Mom and Dad said goodnight and I got under the covers.

At the moment, I felt like life couldn't get any better. I guess I was wrong.

**a/n: okay, so I got the idea for Caitlyn being on the team when I saw the you tube video of Demi Lovato and Alyson Stoner playing volleyball at the Disney channel games. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Shane Gray

**a/n: please don't kill me. i know i should be working on Shane Gray: Proud Father, but this story has been nagging me for a day or two. and Risk My Life is temporarily discontinued. Sorry! But I will finish it someday, promise.**

CHAPTER TWO: SHANE GRAY

Caitlyn and I practically skipped to the gymnasium for practice. We said goodbye to Nate right outside the door, then headed to the locker rooms.

After getting changed, we went to stretch. As we stretched, Coach Gray came in, a young man about three years older than me behind him.

Caitlyn gasped. "What is Shane Gray doing here?"

"He's the coach's son?"

"Yeah. He's a junior. I heard that he was the best basketball player the school ever had."

"Was?"

"He injured himself somehow and he can't play sports anymore."

"Oh." I looked over at him. He was kinda cute. He was tall, muscular, and had raven black hair. Nice.

"Alright girls! This is Shane, my son, hopefully you know him. He's going to help with practice. We're going to play a match, us against you girls. Abby, Taylor, come to my side." He whispered to Shane, "Don't do too much." He looked at me. "Mitchie, serve."

I nodded and took the ball. I took my time and whack. Coach quickly dove to get the ball and hit it over. Caitlyn ran to it and smacked it over. It was heading towards Taylor and she looked nervous. The ball landed right in front of her. Caitlyn and I shared a look.

Coach Gray groaned. "Can we at least try as hard as Caitlyn and Mitchie? Why can't you girls have the same effort as those two? Mitchie, please show them what to do if the ball comes at you like that."

I nodded as he threw the ball over. The ball was to high to bump, so I punched it and it went over the net. Coach smiled at me. "Mitchie, I would never guess that such a petite young lady would be so aggressive. Good job."

I smiled. "I try my best."

"Well, keep trying. Why don't you move to the front row for net play?"

I switched places with Robin and Taylor served. Her serve was close to being a short, but it wasn't. I ran to the net and smacked it down in front of Shane. I looked at his face. He looked scared as hell.

"Very good, Mitchie. You continue to amaze me." Coach wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Thank you." I smiled at Shane and stepped back to my spot.

The rest of practice was pretty much the same, Caitlyn and I diving all over the place, spiking, serving well. It seemed like we were the only two people on the team. All the other girls hurried out of the gym, but Caitlyn and I stayed to pass the ball back and forth for a bit.

Coach came over. "Girls, you are the captains of the team, obviously. Okay?"

We both nodded. We had expected that. Shane came over and smiled shyly at me. "Hey, I'm Shane, but you already know that." He didn't say it cockily, he said it kinda…shy.

"Yeah, well, I'm Mitchie, but you already know that." I smiled to show that I was trying to be funny.

Caitlyn snorted. "And you call me and Nate annoying!"

I looked at her. "What?"

"Never mind."

I raised my eyebrow and turned back to Shane. But I found Nate standing there instead. "What about me?"

"Nothing. Uh, Nate, what happened to the guy standing here before?"

"That Shane guy? He kinda looked disappointed. He nodded at me then picked up his books and left."

Gee thanks, Caitlyn, you ruined the moment. "It was kinda weird, I mean, he's three years older than us and he acted like he was nervous to talk to me."

"Uh, Mitchie, you literally smacked the ball down inches from his face. I think he's scared of you," Caitlyn said pointedly.

"Maybe. Well, Nate, how was student council?"

"Boring. Why do I have to be so likeable?"

I laughed and rested my arm on his shoulder. "Because you are best friends with girls."

"Ha ha, Mitch, you are so funny!" He said in a squeal then glared at me. "Well, we better get home. Tons of homework."

We all groaned, then linked arms and headed to our lockers. We all separated and said goodbye.

As I walked into the house, Mom came out and smiled. "So, how was practice?"

"Great. And Coach's son was there."

"Oh? Was he nice?"

"Mom, I'm not interested in dating him. He's a junior. I was just saying that his son was there."

"Whatever you say, Mitchie, but you have a look on your face that says otherwise. Tell me about him."

I sat down and sighed. "Fine. He's a junior. He was the best basketball player that the school ever had, but then he injured himself and he can't play sports anymore. He's tall, muscular, has brown eyes, and raven black hair. He introduced himself to me, but was really shy. Caitlyn says it's because I spiked the ball right down in front of his face." I shrugged.

Mom nodded. "I think I've heard of him before. Shane is his name, correct?"

"How'd you hear of him?"

"The moms always talk about him. How they want him to date their daughters. Apparently he's single and quite the gentleman. Well, you better go do your work. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

I thought about what she said all night long. _Apparently he's single and quite the gentlemen._

Was it possible that he liked me? Nah. I'm just a freshman.

Right?


	3. Teach Me

**a/n: okay, third chapter and you all liked it! (mutters) most of you… (smiles brightly again) Okay! So I've been told that Mitchie and Caitlyn are too perfect, so there are some imperfections in this chapter. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER THREE: TEACH ME

I sat in class shaking my leg nervously under the desk. This was music class, one that my mom had signed me up for, and it wasn't my best. My stomach dropped as the teacher, Mrs. Nunez, announced brightly, "Good news! I have urged Mr. Noonan to have this class get regular grades!" So you can come to my desk one at a time to see what your grade is so far. Mitchie, would you like to come up first?"

I nodded and my hands shook as I headed up to the desk. I looked at the grade on the computer.

D

How on earth did I get a D? I knew that I wasn't good at music, but I wasn't _that _bad. No way. Mom would kill me. She truly believed that music was important and she would be so upset if she found out that that was the class I wasn't getting an A in.

I guess I zoned out for the rest of the class because before I knew it, the bell rang. I noticed Shane by himself at his locker. "Hey, Shane."

He looked up. "Oh, uh, hey, Mitchie."

"Are you in Mrs. Nunez's music class?"

While shuffling through junk in his locker, he managed to say, "Um…yeah. That was the class that got me held back."

"So you aren't good at it?"

"I wasn't good at it. But that was before, now I'm her best student."

"How'd you get from flunking to being the best?" I followed him as he shut his locker and walked down the hallway.

"Basketball took my time away from schoolwork. Music was the class I never got around to doing. Once I couldn't play b-ball anymore, I started to really like music. It's my favorite subject."

"Teach me."

We stopped in the middle of the hallway and he looked at me with a charming smile on his face. "Teach you what?"

"Music. Teach me. We get grades now and I have a D. I usually have all A's."

"Freshmen get grades this year? Weird. But, Mitchie, I can't teach you music. Music is something that you get from your heart, not your brain."

"Well then teach me how to get music into my heart."

He sighed and took my hand. I chose to ignore the spark. "Look, Mitchie, I'll help you if you can promise me something."

"That being?"

"Don't be perfect all the time. On the volleyball court…make mistakes. Don't hit every ball. If you have too much effort for something, you'll eventually lose the effort. Promise me that and I'll help you."

I sighed. "Fine. But if your dad kills me, I'm blaming you."

He smiled and let go of my hand. "Good. I'll meet you at the bike hold after the last bell."

I watched as he walked away. As I walked towards the next class, I noticed all the junior girls glaring at me. Great. Now I was hated because I had talked to Shane Gray, the gentlemen.

"Why was Shane holding your hand?"

And that.

I groaned and glared at Caitlyn as she slid in next to me in the science lab. "I asked him to help me with music and he decided to hold my hand, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that he held a freshman's hand! Seriously, it's like against high school rules."

"And how would you know, Caitlyn? We've only been in high school for two months. And I was not trying to get him to hold my hand, so they can't hate me too much."

"You didn't resist. He held your hand and you didn't pull back."

I just groaned and set my head down on the edge of the desk. "Why me?"

"Face it, Mitch, you like Shane."

"I do not!"

"Yeah, and I love Nate," she replied sarcastically.

"Actually, you do love Nate."

"I do not!"

"Then leave me alone about Shane or I'll tell Nate that you do love him."

"Ugh!"

I smiled, my thoughts about Shane fading away momentarily. All that was left was the study session.

Hopefully he wouldn't hold my hand again after school. Then everyone would really hate me.


	4. Opposites Attract

**a/n: okay, so I have a new buddy now, and she made me think more about what to write in the last chapter, so fingers crossed this one will be just as good!**

CHAPTER FOUR: OPPOSITES ATTRACT

I slammed my locker shut, in part frustration, part anxiety, and headed towards bike hold. Sure enough, Shane was waiting there for me. I smiled lightly and got my bike. "So, where are we going to study?"

"Okay, first, we are not studying. Second, we are going to get something to eat. And third, my house."

"I only asked one question, you know."

He smirked. "I know, it just is fun to annoy you."

I rolled my eyes and hopped onto my bike. As I followed him out of the parking lot, he called over his shoulder, "Why do you always seem so tense?"

I shouted just as loudly back to him, "Because I'm a freshman and I'm hanging out with the guy every other girl wants."

"Nate?"

"No, idiot, you. My mom said that all the junior girls' mothers talk about how they want you to date their precious angels." I rolled my eyes and laughed inwardly. She didn't exactly say _that_, but I liked my version better.

"Really? Well, I'm not interested in any of their offers. All those girls wear mascara that look like Sharpie and how they constantly giggle is annoying. Besides…I have my eye on someone else…"

"Who?"

He laughed. "Why should I tell you? McDonald's?"

"Yeah, my favorite fast food place." We pulled our bikes over and headed inside. I fixed my helmet hair and raised my eyebrow and tried not to laugh out loud at his unfixed helmet hair. It kinda looked…hot.

"Mitchie? Hello?"

I looked back up and smiled, embarrassed. "Uh, yeah, I'll take a bacon ranch salad, grilled chicken, with a cup of water, please."

"Okay, for you, sir?"

Shane smiled and took a breath. "I'll have a large Big Mac combo, Coke for the drink, extra salt on the fries, I'll also take a chocolate fudge sundae and an apple pie."

"Apple pies are two for one dollar."

"I'll take two then."

I decided to not even comment on how unhealthy that meal was. I pulled out my wallet and started digging for change until I felt his hand on my arm.

"Hey, I'll pay."

"Are you sure, after all, you're the one helping me with-"

"No, you are a lady and I'm paying for you. What is the total?"

"Twelve fifty eight."

Shane pulled out a twenty and patiently waited for the cashier to get the change. It took another five minutes of silence to wait for the food. We finally got our tray and sat down in a booth, away from the rest of the crowd.

I watched in disgust as Shane shoved his burger and fries down all at once. Seriously, I hadn't even put the dressing on my salad yet. "Uh, Shane, no offense, but…how can you be so healthy looking with all that junk you're eating?"

He answered with the food in his mouth, "What do you mean?"

I resisted the urge to NOT barf. "You, know what, just eat and forget I even said anything."

He shrugged and we ate in silence for about twenty minutes. As I finished my salad, I noticed that all his trash was on the tray and he was staring at me intently. "Oh wow, how long have you been done?"

"Ten minutes."

"Sorry to hold you up, then."

"No, it's actually interesting to watch you eat."

"Excuse me? No-never mind, I don't want to know. But I do have another question for you."

"Shoot."

"At practice the other day, why did you just decide to leave without saying goodbye?"

He stared at the table for a few seconds. "Well…I was kinda nervous to talk to you. I mean, you almost whammed me with that volleyball and then I saw you and your friend talking about me before practice started. So I kinda got the feeling that you didn't like me very much."

"No, I think you're very nice. I like you a lot." Real smart thing to day, Mitchie. Real smart. "But, uh, you know, uh…you're my coach's son. And if we get too involved, it'll affect volleyball. And besides…we're completely different."

"How are we different?"

All of a sudden, his eyes were mesmerizing. "Well, I'm athletic and you…you love music." I pointed towards the tray. "I order healthy food, you order a bunch of crap. I'm a freshman, you're a junior. And you were held back a year, which means that you are another year older than me. I'm not popular, you are. See?"

Damn. He took my hand again. "Ever heard of 'opposites attract'?"

I shook my head and pulled my hand away, not noticing the look of hurt in his eyes. "Nope, I don't feel an attraction to you. Sorry. Now are we going to sit here all day talking about why we will never be a couple, or are we going to go over music?"

He stood up and grabbed his helmet. "Actually, I think you should find someone else to help you. Sorry, but I just can't work with someone who only focuses on what others expect of them. I'm not like that. Bye, Mitchie."

I just sat there with my mouth open. And as I saw him bike away out the window, for the first time in years, I felt tears threatening to spill over. Had I really turned him down that harshly? What was I even thinking? He hadn't even asked me out!

I threw the trash out and got on my bike and biked home, trying not to run over anything because of the tears pouring out of my eyes. When I reached the house, I just threw the bike down on the driveway and let my helmet roll down to the street.

Mom's smile faded as soon as she saw me crying. "Mitchie, what's wrong?"

"You said Shane Gray was a gentlemen, well guess what, he's not!" I sobbed a bit harder.

"Mitchie, what are you talking about?"

"I asked him to tutor me in music and he agreed and I met him at the bike hold. We went to eat and we got into a conversation. Somehow we ended up talking about how we wouldn't make a good couple and I told him I didn't feel anything for him then he got up and left. And I don't even know why I'm crying because…I don't even like him!"

Mom sighed and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry, Mitchie, but I think you do have a little crush on him. Now why don't you go clean up and relax. You have a whole weekend to forget about him. Okay?"

I nodded and walked upstairs. This was stupid. Why the heck was I so upset about _him_? God, I hadn't even known who he was two days prior. So why was I bawling my eyes out because he left me alone? Ugh!

I curled up on the bed and slowly drifted towards slumber.

"_You remember that fight we had two years ago?"_

"_No, I don't. Refresh my memory a bit."_

_I turned to look him in the eyes. "Well, I started discussing why we wouldn't be a couple and…" I was waiting for him to figure the rest out._

"_Oh, yeah, I remember that. Well, we're a couple now. Officially have been for two years." He took my hand._

"_Yep and the girls in your grade have finally gotten over it."_

_He kissed my forehead. "Yeah, I still like you better…"_

I woke up suddenly. What the heck was that? I was starting to dream about him? Oh man…

I like Shane Gray and I ruined any chance that I had to be with him.

I am such an idiot.


	5. There Is Nothing Wrong With Me

**a/n: okay, so you guys really loved chapter four! Good!! I know you like the drama and trust me, Mitchie is going to get plenty of it. But maybe not so much for Naitlyn, hmmm???(wink, wink) lol, enjoy!**

CHAPTER FIVE: THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME

"Mitchie, honey, you should really not go to school today. You've been sick all weekend long and going to that germ filled place isn't going to help much."

I picked up my backpack and started heading towards the front door. "There is nothing wrong with me, Mom! Bye." I opened the door and slammed it shut, getting onto my bike.

Why could parents just comprehend that their kids don't want to talk about feelings sometimes? Seriously, all weekend long, Mom kept coming into my room asking if I wanted 'to talk about it'. Talk about what? The fact that Shane Gray is an arrogant jerk who only cares about himself? The fact that he is a supposed gentlemen and yet he left me alone in McDonald's? The fact that he said he would help me with music then he bailed on me? I don't think I'd like to talk to her about that, cause there would be a whole lot of cussing involved.

And believe me, I wasn't looking forward to seeing him in school. Not because I would cry the minute I saw him, because I'd punch his face in and get suspended. Then there was volleyball practice today, which meant that I could serve the ball right at his face.

_You know, Mitchie, he only left because you insulted him._

I rolled my eyes at the voice inside my head. He seriously got so upset by being turned down by a freshman? Grow up.

I put my bike up and walked into school and stopped as Tess, the popular queen called my name.

"Hey, Mitchie, I heard Shane Gray left you at McDonald's on Friday. It's a shame, you two looked cute together. The cute guy and the freak." She smirked.

I smiled. "Thank you, Tess. It's good to know that the queen bobble head knows what McDonald's is. Now leave me alone because I'm not in the mood for your bull crap."

I walked away as I heard her scoffing. As I walked to my locker, I was aware that almost everyone whispered as I went past. I pretended not to notice, and started reading my history book.

Of course I had to bump into _him_. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Would you like for me to help you pick up your books or would you like for me to leave you alone?"

He scoffed at me. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You are!" I screeched. I didn't care that everyone, including a few teachers, was watching at that point. "My problem is that you felt so horrible about being turned down by a freshman, you left me by myself in a fast food joint! I should be the one asking you what the hell your problem is!"

His face turned bright red and his voice thundered through the hallways. "My problem is that you were being a complete bitch about it! Of course you practically said that volleyball was more important! That is all you freaking care about! You have to be the most perfect player on the team, the most perfect student, the most wonderful daughter, the teachers' pet! And once you turned me down, you demanded that I teach you music! Selfish much?! Do you ever NOT think about yourself?! You need to get a grip on what life really is about!" He was breathing heavily now.

"And you need to learn how to grow up! If being turned down by a freshman hurt your feelings, I don't want to be around when you are turned down by someone your own age! Forget I ever talked to you, Shane Gray, because you just make me want to puke." I spat the last part in his face, walked swiftly to the door, and left.

I didn't know where I was going, so I finally stopped and just sat in the middle of the sidewalk. This was great. The whole school had practically heard us and now they were probably gossiping about how Shane Gray called me a selfish bitch. Kicking the grass roots, I started crying silently. How had such a nice guy turn into such a jerk? One minute, he's holding my hand in the hallway, then he's buying me food, then he's leaves, and the next day he starts cursing at me in school, in front of almost everyone. Bipolar much?

All of a sudden, I felt lines of poetry enter my head.

"You change your mind like a girl changes clothes,

Yeah, you PMS like a girl I would know.

Cause you're hot then you're cold,

You're yes then you're no,

You're in and you're out,

You're up and you're down…"

He had been right. Music came from your heart, not your brain.

I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have turned him down. I shouldn't have yelled at him in front of everyone.

God, I had even admitted to liking him on Friday night. Too bad he couldn't see inside my mind…

"Mitchie! Mitchie!"

I looked over to where Caitlyn was practically dragging Nate towards me.

"Mitchie, what on earth are you doing?"

"I had to get out of the place for a while. Shane really irritated me. Calling me a bitch in front of all those people.

Nate looked at me skeptically. "Mitchie, you are skipping classes just because a guy irritated you?"

"You guys are skipping."

"No we're not. It's lunchtime. You've missed three periods already. And you aren't getting marked absent, you're being marked as skipping because all the teachers saw the exchange between you and Shane this morning."

I groaned. Had time really gone by that fast? Ugh. This sucked.

"Fine, I'll go back."

As I picked up my backpack, Caitlyn smiled and said, "You know Shane looked worried about you?"

"Oh please. Don't give me that load of bull, Caitlyn!"

"It's true, Mitchie. He came up to me and asked where you were. He sounded worried," Nate backed up Caitlyn, who seemed shocked that I had burst at her.

I rolled my eyes and started walking back to the school. "Just leave me alone!"

Everyone in the cafeteria looked up as I stomped in. I grabbed a lunch tray, got my food, then sat down by myself at a vacant lunch table. As I started eating, everyone looked away and started chatting loudly. But I still felt a pair of eyes watching me. I looked up and found that Shane was staring at me, his lips pursed angrily, but relief in his brown eyes. I rolled my eyes again and returned my focus on my food.

I didn't expect Caitlyn and Nate to sit with me, especially after I yelled at them. They sat with some of Nate's student council buddies.

I sighed as the bell rang. Like everyone else, I went to my locker and grabbed the necessary books.

All the classes went by normally, except during last period, I was called to the front office.

Waiting for me there were Mom, Shane, Coach Gray, and Mrs. Pickett, the principal.

Dear God, help me.

**a/n: okay, so I wrote most of this chapter on the way home from school and today I was carpooling with my friend and I yelled, "THIS IS GOLD!" and hopefully you think it is too. I just felt like writing a good, solid chapter because Jemi went on a double date with Kanielle, and my life is now complete. Lol. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Please Spare Me

**a/n: okay, so apparently you all liked chapter five even better!! This is really awesome, you guys are amazing. ENJOY!!**

CHAPTER SIX: PLEASE SPARE ME

Mom was glaring at me, Shane was avoiding any eye contact, Coach Gray looked lost, and Mrs. Pickett looked like she was about to take a gun and kill us all.

"Everyone come into my office please?"

We all followed and sat down, Shane and I sitting far away from each other. Mrs. Pickett cleared her throat. "We are here today because Shane and Mitchie decided to put on a little show for everyone this morning. A show that included the words hell and bitch. Then Mitchie decided to just leave and skip three classes. Before I go on to punishment for language, yelling and screaming in the hallway, and skipping classes, would one of you please like to explain what went on in the hallway this morning?"

I looked down, not wanting to talk about it. Shane cleared his throat. "I…bumped into Mitchie this morning and she had an attitude with me. I asked what was wrong and she blew up in my face."

"I did not! You asked me what the hell my problem was and I told you! Then you went ahead and called me a selfish bitch!"

"Yeah, after you conveniently told the whole world that I had left you alone in McDonald's!"

"The whole world already knew about it because you have to be popular!"

"You still didn't have to make a big scene!"

"You didn't have to call me a bitch!"

"You didn't have to tell everyone I was turned down by a freshman!"

"You didn't have to call me perfect!"

"You didn't have to tell me to grow up!"

"Oh yeah? Well you didn-"

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Pickett was standing up now, her hands on her desk, her face pure red. "I have had _enough_ of this foolish bickering. Instead of giving you both three detentions, I'm making you inseparable for the next week. Everyday, at lunch, you will sit together with no one else at a table. In the hallways, you," she pointed to Shane. "Will carry her books to her class for her. After school, you will both go around to every classroom and clean each chalkboard _together. _Got it?"

Shane and I nodded nervously. "Yes, ma'am."

She looked at our parents. "Take them home, they don't need their books, they'll be excused from homework tonight. Please have a talk with them about this."

Coach Gray cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, but Mitchie is on the volleyball team and we have practice tonight…"

"Oh, that's a shame. Mitchie should have thought about her actions if she wanted to support her teammates. No practice for her. Him either."

We all left in silence. I could tell Mom was disappointed in me. The drive home was silent. As we entered the house and I headed towards my room, she said, "Mitchie, have a seat."

I gulped and sat down. Never had she used that tone of voice with me. Never. "Yes?"

"I understand that you don't like that boy very much, but you have to forget about what he did."

_See, that's where you're wrong. I do like that boy very much and I can't forget about what he did because we'll be stuck together like peanut butter and jelly tomorrow morning. _"I know, Mom. I was stupid and irresponsible. I'm sorry."

"As long as you understand. But I am going to punish you. No computer, no texting, no phone, and no TV for a month. Alright?"

Shit. That was harsh, too harsh. Like, no electronics? At all? Ugh. "Alright. I'm sorry, Mom." I got up and hugged her, then hurried to my room. The only good thing was that I had no homework.

My life was turning into a mess. I was now a troublemaker, my mom didn't trust me anymore, everyone at school thought I was a hormonal wreck, and my best friends had ditched me. Great. Just wonderful.

"Why me?" I groaned. How was I going to spend all day with Shane Gray without cussing him out?

It's impossible. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes.

"_You, know Caity, I think you should name him Nate Junior."_

"_Yeah, I don't think Nate would like that. I'm sure Shane wouldn't want you to name your son Shane Junior."_

"_Maybe not."_

"_When are you two going to have a baby already? You've been married two years."_

"_Sooner than you think. Much sooner."_

"_As in…you are right now?"_

"_Maybe…"_

"_Mitchie! How exciting, how does it feel?"_

"_I don't know, you're five months ahead of me, shouldn't you know already?"_

"_Very funny, Mitchie."_

I woke up and shuddered. That was beyond creepy. Me? Shane? Married? Baby? Ew…okay, I liked him, but not THAT much. Ugh, I can't even think about that. Disgusting.

"MITCHIE! DINNER!!"

I sighed and walked very slowly downstairs.

My life was a mess.

I was going to be stuck with Shane Gray for a week.

Caitlyn and Nate were ignoring me.

And I feel like becoming a goth.

**a/n: short, I know, but it really is just a preview for what Shane and Mitchie are going to be going through for a few days…what will happen??? Don't ask, cause I'M not even sure. Haha, thanks for your support guys!**


	7. Day One

**a/n: okay, here we go again. Instead of paying attention in class today, I wrote this. Hope you like it, because there a complete 360 turn.**

CHAPTER SEVEN: DAY ONE

I ate my breakfast slowly and jumped slightly as a car horn beeped outside.

Mom looked up. "That must be Shane. He's driving you to school."

I dropped my fork and nearly spit out my juice. "He what?"

"He's driving you to school. Now get out there before I shove you out the front door."

I groaned, grabbed my things, and trudged to his car. Getting in, I noticed he was wearing a hat and sunglasses. He didn't look at me as I buckled in. "Why are you wearing sunglasses at seven in the morning? Afraid to be seen driving with the freshman that turned you down?"

He grunted. "No. I'm afraid to be seen driving this piece of junk. My dad wouldn't let me drive the convertible as punishment."

"This is stupid. Why are we talking?"

"Because if we are going to be stuck together for the rest of the week, we need to get back on the road to friendship."

"You wanna be friends, take off the glasses." I raised my eyebrow expectantly.

He sighed and took off the glasses. I gasped. His eyes were bloodshot and he had bags underneath his eyes. "Shane…why do you look so…so…depressed?"

"Because I'm upset, okay? Just leave any comments about how I look to yourself. Okay?"

I shrunk back a bit and nodded. "I was wondering…yesterday, when I came back, you looked relieved. Were you?"

Keeping his eyes on the road, he answered, "Yeah…I mean, I thought you had gone to…cut yourself or something." He shrugged.

I laughed. "No offense, but I wouldn't cut myself just because I had a fight with you."

As he pulled into a parking spot, he actually smiled. "I'm glad you wouldn't. You're too beautiful for that."

I blushed as he got out of the car, came around, and opened the door for me. As we headed into the school side-by-side, everyone started whispering.

After we went to our lockers, he took my books and we headed towards the chemistry classroom. When we got there, he handed me my books and ran down the hallway. I cringed as the bell rang and he swore loudly. Brushing it off, I walked into the classroom and ignored the fact that everyone was watching me as if I was a celebrity. Maybe I'm considered one here, with all the drama I go through.

"Miss Torres, Mrs. Pickett wanted me to inform you that you and Shane won't be marked late for class this week." Mr. Buckey smiled even though it seemed like he didn't care at all.

I simply nodded.

Everything went pretty much the same up until lunch. Shane walked with me to class, not saying much besides "Hey" and "See ya".

At lunch, we headed towards an empty table. As we started eating, I decided to glance over at Nate and Caitlyn. No surprise, they were glancing over at me. They smiled sadly, then focused back on each other.

"Pretty cool we can be late to class, huh?"

I looked back at Shane, not surprised he was already done with his food. "Yeah, but it's probably better for you."

"True."

This felt like a second chance. Like we were on that "study date" again. I laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He smiled. "You were laughing about something. Tell me."

"Okay…I was thinking that this was like a second chance. But then I laughed because you would never ask me out after what has happened."

His amused look turned into a serious one. "Would you say yes?"

I blushed and looked down at the table. "Well…uh…yeah, if you asked me."

A huge smile lit up his face. "Well, Mitchie, will you go out with me?"

"Shane, I would-"

"Hey, Mitchie!"

I stopped and looked over at Tess. "What?"

"Are you mental or something? One minute you are arguing with your boyfriend, then you are glued to his side. What is with you?" She snickered with her posse.

Before I could answer, Shane stared coldly at her. "Leave, Mitchie alone, Tess. What goes on her life is none of your business. Now why don't you wipe that Sharpie off your face?" He turned back towards me. "You were saying?"

I smiled brightly. "Shane, I would love to go out with you."

"As my girlfriend?"

"What else, your sister?"

"Seriously?"

"No. As your girlfriend."

"Good."

"Good."

We smiled goofily at each other and just talked about random things as I finished up. Finally the bell rang and we headed to our lockers.

The rest of the day went fine. It was amazing how fast things went between me and Shane.

Well, it is high school.

**a/n: well, looks like Shane and Mitchie are together finally! And hopefully they'll stay together…I wasn't so thrilled about this chapter, so please tell me what you think. Thanks guys!**


	8. Starting New

**a/n: okay, this was written to and from volleyball practice, so guess what? VOLLEYBALL CHAPTER!! Haha, and there is something you've all been waiting for in this chapter…no hints…haha, ENJOY!!**

CHAPTER EIGHT: STARTING NEW

"S-I-D-E…S-I-D-E…O-U-T! Side out!" Clap, clap. "Side out!" Clap, clap. "Siiiiiiide OUT!!" Clap.

Today was the first volleyball game. Our whole school was cheering on the benches. As the referee checked our positions, I looked over at Shane, who smiled and gave me a thumbs-up by the team bench. Apparently Coach made him Assistant Coach.

I served and took a breath as the other team ran for it. Unfortunately, they successfully hit it over and I saw what was about to happen. But surprisingly, Robin lunged and hit it over.

We all watched closely, everyone got quiet, as the ball landed right on the line. The other team called it out, but the line judge motioned that the ball was in.

Everyone cheered loudly. We all huddled and high fived. I glanced at Shane, who was high fiving Coach and nodding at the girls sitting out. He seemed ecstatic. I smiled as we continued to play.

Finally, it was game point. We were winning, 21-24

It was Caitlyn's serve. She served to fast and it was a short. The other team served next. I was in the back row, so I hit it up, hoping that someone in the front would hit it again. Olivia hit it, but it was way out. They served again and there was no way any of us could have gotten it. An ace.

We were now tied for the game point. They served and I set it, then Taylor spiked it. One girl was able to dive and hit it back over to us. I dove for it and hit it up, rolling out of the way. I heard Caitlyn hit it, then I heard a smack and it suddenly became as loud as a concert. I got up and looked around.

Everyone on the bleachers were screaming and cheering. The team on the other side were glaring at us.

"Mitchie! Mitchie!"

I smiled as I ran into Shane's arms. "We won!"

"I know, I was watching. You were amazing. Not too perfect, not too bad." He kissed my forehead.

I hugged him tightly, laughing. "Well, I did promise."

He pulled back, smiling. "And you kept it. Now let's go, people wanna congratulate you."

We turned around and found that the whole entire gym was looking at us. Even the opposing team and their supporters.

Matthew, the senior class president, came up to us and smiled. "You know, we were wondering when you two would act like you're dating in front of us all." He started clapping, then everyone else started clapping as well.

I looked at Shane, blushing. Before I knew it, he pulled me in for a kiss. It was wonderful. He was gentle, yet forceful. His lips were like velvet. Sure, I knew that 500 plus people were watching us, but it was one of those moments where you feel like it's just you and one other person alone.

As we pulled away and smiled cheekily at each other, holding hands, the entire gym burst into cheers.

I looked over at Nate and Caitlyn, who were holding hands, and opened my arms for a hug. They looked at each other and shrugged. After two seconds, they ran over and we group hugged.

"I'm so sorry, guys. I was stupid and immature."

Caitlyn laughed. "You're fine. We haven't exactly been the best friends, either."

"What do you mean?"

"Nate and I…we're dating."

Huh? "What? How long?"

"A year," she squeaked.

I smiled even wider and shrieked. "Oh my God, I knew it! I totally knew you two liked each other! This is so awesome!"

Shane coughed. I looked over at him and took his hand. "Caity, Nate, this is my boyfriend, Shane."

Caitlyn nodded towards Shane. "Nice to meet you."

Nate did a weird guy hand shake thing with Shane. "Sup Shane."

"Sup Nathaniel."

Caitlyn and I looked at the two boys. "You know each other?!"

Nate blushed. "See…uh, we may be cousins."

No wonder Nate knew Shane right off the bat when I had asked about him. Duh, Mitchie. "That's cool. So that means if you two get married, Caitlyn, you'll be related to Shane, and then if I get married to Shane, we'll all be related."

Shane laughed. "Hey, let me remind you that you're only a freshman. We'll wait awhile."

"I know, just thinking out loud."

Caitlyn cleared her throat. "Why don't we all go to eat or something?"

I looked over to where Mom and Dad were standing, waiting to pick me up. At first I was sad they couldn't make the first game, but now I was glad they hadn't been able to come, since I had a very public kiss with Shane. "Um, sure. Let me just go ask my parents." I jogged over to Mom and Dad, who looked happy. Someone must've told them that we had won.

Mom hugged me. "Mitchie, congratulations on winning the game! I heard you were close to losing."

"Yeah, way too close. Hey, um, I was wondering…could I go get something to eat with Caitlyn, Nate, and Shane?"

Dad raised his eyebrow. "Shane is coming too? I thought after yesterday, you didn't have to spend time with each other anymore."

I looked at Mom for help. I had told her about being Shane's girlfriend and she was pretty happy about it. Dad…didn't like Shane too much so I never told him.

"Steve, I think that Shane and Mitchie have overcome their little issue and are friends now. I think it's nice that he wants to join her and her friends."

Dad gave her a look and looked back at me. "Okay, but don't get too attached to him, okay?"

I realized that I must have looked like I had seen a ghost when he continued, "You've already fallen for him, haven't you?"

I looked down. "Yes."

"Well, I don't want my little girl's heart broken. He doesn't like you, does he?"

I looked up. I knew he had a problem with Shane, but I wasn't going to hide our relationship. "Actually, Dad, Shane does like me. He has liked me for a longer time than I have liked him. And we've been dating since Monday. We're happy. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go eat with my best friends and my boyfriend." With that, and a proud smile from Mom, I left.

As we walked out, Shane asked, "He doesn't like me, does he?"

I sighed. "No, he doesn't. But I told him that we're happy. I know I'm going to get a speech when I get home for telling him off, but I don't care. I've been obedient my whole life, I want to not be goody two shoes for once."

Shane rubbed up and down my back. "Hey, we're here when you need us."

Caitlyn and Nate nodded. "Always."

I smiled. Life is good.

For now.

**a/n: okay, sad news, the volleyball season is over and we lost the tournament…I'm sad right now, which is good for you, because you get a longer chapter. Love you guys!!**


	9. I Was Blind

**a/n: okay, so you guys didn't like the last chapter as much, due to less reviews, so I'm going to add more drama since you seem to like that. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER NINE: I WAS BLIND

"Good. Now do the Superman exercise."

Coach was sick, so Shane was coaching us today. I enjoyed it. And no, he wasn't giving me special treatment.

"Mitchie, make sure you follow the ball to the net!"

See?

"Taylor, nice job! Abby, jump higher!"

Finally, we finished. We all took off our volleyball shoes and out on our regular sneakers while Shane instructed:

"You did well on Saturday, girls. But Coach wanted me to tell you a few things. First, we need to work on net play. You must follow the ball to the net. Second, you need to know where your back is facing. Third, we need our serves to be in. Not short, not out. Alright? Good practice, dismissed."

Everyone quickly left, except me, Shane, and Caitlyn. We agreed to wait for Nate.

I smiled and wiped the sweat from my face. "You should be promoted to Coach. You were great."

Shane shrugged. "I'm glad I actually made sense. I don't know as much as my dad does about volleyball. You know I didn't want to give you special, even though it was tempting."

I giggled and pecked his lips, standing on my tip-toes. "I know."

"Oh please! You don't see me and Nate doing that in front of you guys!"

We rolled our eyes at Caitlyn. "Caitlyn, seriously-Oh, hi, Nate."

Nate hugged me, pecked Caitlyn on the lips, and did the hand shake thing with Shane.

I raised my eyebrows at Caitlyn. "Oh really, you don't do PDA in front of us?"

She glared at me playfully and stuck her tongue out.

"Shaney? Are you ready to go?"

We turned around to find Melissa Tyler, Tess' sister, strutting towards us in a miniskirt and tight tank top. She was a junior, the most popular female.

Caitlyn growled, "What do you want?"

Melissa cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean? Shane told me to meet him here at 5:45 and I thought I'd come a bit early."

I looked at Shane. "She's lying, right?" But the look on his face said everything. I strongly held back my tears. "How long has this been going on?"

He looked down. It looked like there were tears in his eyes, but I chose to ignore them. Taking a deep breath, he answered, "Two weeks."

"What?! We've been dating for only three weeks! You got bored with me after one friggin' week?!"

"No, Mitchie, I-"

"Felt embarrassed about having a freshman girlfriend? Was disappointed that I don't wear miniskirts for you to stare at? Well you know what? It's pretty embarrassing to have a cheater as a boyfriend! We're done! And for good!" I grabbed my things and marched out of the gym, Nate and Caitlyn following me.

Once we were all walking home, since Shane had been supposed to drive us, Nate groaned, "I can't believe I'm related to that guy!"

Caitlyn had her signature 'I'm gonna kill someone' look on. "One week! How could he do that? After one week without you, he'll be crawling back."

"Yeah, well he won't get me back. He's caused too much pain. He doesn't have any chances left." I paused. "Who knew high school would suck so much?"

Nate and Caitlyn shrugged. I could tell that they were still shocked. My house came into view and I walked towards it, without even waving to my best friends. I slammed the door when I got inside. "Mom? I really need to talk!"

Mom immediately appeared in front of me. "What's wrong?"

"Shane…I broke up with him because he was cheating on me."

"Oh, Mitchie, I'm so sorry! I knew you liked him a lot."

"I did, and I was even starting to…to love him."

"Oh, Mitchie, you're too young for that."

"No, I'm not. But I don't love him anymore…he's a jerk, always has been, always will be."

"Did he seem upset that you found out?"

"He was crying."

"Hmm…who was he cheating with?"

"Tess' older sister."

"Do you think Tess set this up?"

"Maybe, but he still did it. I'm going to my room for awhile. Thanks, Mom."

Stupid Shane. Stupid Melissa. Stupid life.

Everyone thought we were soul mates.

Well guess what? We're not.

**a/n: don't you just want to kill me? Haha.**

**CRITICAL!! Mitchie is going to sing to Shane somewhere in this story and I'm trying to find a song for her to sing. I'm stuck between three, so please vote!**

**U Got Nothin On Me-Demi Lovato**

**I Don't Miss You At All-Selena Gomez and The Scene**

**Gonna Get Caught-Demi Lovato**

**Please state which song you think will be best in your review! Thanks!! **


	10. What Hurts The Most

**a/n: okay, you voted, and here are the results: U Got Nothin On Me- 1 vote; **

**I Don't Miss You At All- 4 votes; Gonna Get Caught- 6 votes**

**So, Gonna Get Caught is the winner!! Okay, so I'm finally updating this story…haven't forgotten about it, I just had a blank on what to write…and please go read my new story, which people seem to like, 'Just Maybe'. I love the support you guys are giving me on that story, but some more reviews please? Thanks.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER TEN: WHAT HURTS THE MOST

"Alright, class, time for me to start talking about the Christmas Talent Show!" Mrs. Nunez was talking way to brightly and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "The Christmas Talent Show is something you don't have to audition for, you just sign up. If you sign up, your grade gets a one point boost. If you win, you get a five point boost. The students who come to watch will vote. Who would like to sign up?"

I raised my hand. Mrs. Nunez smiled and handed me a piece of paper with a bunch of details on it. I stuffed it in my backpack. As she continued talking, I looked at the date on the board: December 5

Three months. Three months since I found out Shane's little secret. Three months since I told him it was over. Three months since he made a huge public apology that I denied.

I've changed. I'm still fun-loving Mitchie, but I got my hair cut and dyed black, my nail polish is usually black, my clothes are usually black and red. Everyone says I look pretty. But when I walked into school like this for the first time, while everyone else was smiling at me and complimenting me, Shane's eyes glazed over with grief. He seemed to say silently, _I know I did this to you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, take me back, give me another chance._

As the bell rang, I shook my head, gathered my belongings, and left the room. I headed down the hallway towards the library for study hall period. I stopped short outside the closet door when I heard a familiar voice. I pressed my ear against the wood and listened closely.

"I still can't believe I actually gave in to Tess' stupid threat. She wasn't really going to hurt Mitchie. I'm the one who hurt Mitchie. Stupid Tess. If she wasn't a girl, I'd knock her teeth in."

I backed away from the door and continued walking to the library. I cringed when a few seconds later, I heard those familiar footsteps following me.

"Mitchie!"

I turned around. "Can I help you, Mr. Gray?"

His face saddened a bit. I have to admit, he looked horrible. His hair wasn't perfect like he had always wanted it to be, he had bags under his eyes, and his clothing choice was…not Shane. "Mitchie, can't we talk?"

"Why? There is nothing to talk about. I was your girlfriend for three weeks, you were dating another girl for two of those weeks, and then you didn't chase after me when I left with a broken heart. I loved you, Shane. I thought we had something, but you know what? Apparently you didn't feel the same way. And yes, I did go through this little transformation because of you. You broke my heart. And this isn't the first time, either. I can't be with someone who will keep breaking me over and over again, I just can't." I kissed his cheek. "Bye, Shane."

I continued walking towards my destination. When I got there, I pulled out my notebook and started writing lyrics. I smiled at what I had written. Caitlyn and Nate came in a few minutes later and whispered, "What are you writing?"

"Song for the talent show thing. Could you guys do it with me? Nate, drums? Cait, keyboard? Maybe we can get Jase to do guitar?"

They nodded. Cait smiled sadly. "Sounds great. You know, we heard you and Shane. When you left, he started sobbing. He had to go to the nurse."

"Serves the stupid ass right." I winced after I realized what I had just said. Shane was a jerk, but he was nowhere near an ass. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just…he thinks I'll forgive him like I did last time…but this time the pain is worse. He didn't just mess with my feelings, he messed with my heart." I shook my head, sighing.

_Don't say that you're sorry _

_For breaking every inch of my heart_

You know, doing this show is going to do a lot more than boost my grade.

It's going to teach Shane a lesson.

**a/n: again, short chapter, but it really is just to show what feelings are going around…this really isn't a chapter with super important information. Please review!**


	11. Not Helping

**a/n: Here we go! Sorry for the first line, I was listening to 'Bounce' Lmao **

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER ELEVEN: NOT HELPING

Bounce. I. Bounce. Hate. Bounce. Shane. Bounce. Gray! SMACK!

"Good serve, Mitchie!" Coach Gray gave me a thumbs up and I smiled like I actually gave a crap about what was going on.

I inwardly groaned as Shane came into the gym, waving at all the girls except me and Caitlyn.

I knew he'd crack. Last time I spoke to him, he was all heartbroken and sad, but he had become heart-throb boy again in less than a week. Flirting with all the girls, trying ridiculous pick up lines, and smiling charmingly.

I got knocked out of my thoughts literally when the ball came crashing to my head. I groaned as I got up. "Ouch…"

"Mitchie, stop zoning out! Two laps and fifteen push ups, NOW!"

As I ran and did my push ups, I heard giggles coming from where Shane was coaching.

Coach excused himself for a minute as a ring from the office erupted. While he was gone, I sat down and chugged my water.

"Mitchie, come here please."

I got up and walked to Coach, who now looked solemn. "Yes?"

"Your mother called. Your dad had a heart attack and is at the hospital. She says he'll be fine." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "You're excused from the rest of practice."

I nodded and quietly walked over to my things, picking them up and leaving in silence. Once I was in the school hallway, I leaned up against the wall and started crying.

I didn't even realize someone had followed me until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I'm not stupid. I knew who it was.

He kissed my forehead. "Shh…it's okay."

I pushed him away. "No, it's not okay! My father had a freaking heart attack while I'm standing in a sweaty gym thinking about you and then you tell me it's okay?! My life is a living hell right now, and you telling me it's okay is not helping me!" I stormed out of the building and started getting my bike.

"Mitchie, I still care about you!"

I turned around. "Really? Then why are you constantly flirting with every female that walks your way?"

"Why do you care? Jealous?"

I hopped up on my bike. "I don't need this right now! I told you we are over! O-V-E-R! Over!" I started crying again, resting my head on the handle bars.

"Mitchie…"

"No, Shane. I'm only number one because it's my heart on the line this time. I can't take it anymore. I thought I already had a discussion with you. I have to go see my dad."

I biked away, leaving him behind. After what seemed like forever, I was at the hospital. Mom was waiting at the door for me.

"Mitchie! Oh, honey, you look like you've been crying!"

"Why wouldn't I be crying? My father is in the hospital with a heart attack!"

I got confused as she raised her eyebrow. "What? Your father didn't have a heart attack…he just fell down and broke his leg."

"What? Coach Gray said…"

"I didn't call Coach Gray."

"Hey, Mitchie, how's your Dad?"

I turned around to see Tess with her minions. "Tess! You…you called Coach Gray! Why would you want to scare me like that?" I turned to Mom. "Mom, go back inside, I need to deal with this."

She looked unsure, but went back inside the building.

"Look, Tess Tyler, I don't know why you wanted to scare me like that, but it wasn't funny!"

She smiled. "Even after I made Shane cheat on you with someone much better, he still loves you. Revenge really is sweet. Seeing you cry and yell at Shane was just something wonderful. A Kodak moment." She held up a video camera. "Tomorrow, the whole school is going to see this lovely tape of you looking like a circus clown. Hope your daddy gets better!" She waved goodbye and skipped away, her followers close behind.

I ran a hand through my hair and groaned.

Shane didn't willingly cheat on me. He was forced.

He didn't lie about still caring. He did come after me.

My father had a broken bone. Not a heart attack.

I yelled at Shane a lot, I now realize. Too much than for what he deserved.

Why did everything turn out this way?

**a/n: so, I had no idea what I was writing…everything just came to me. So a turn, Mitchie is now blaming herself, not Shane! What about the song, then??? It's still there! But with a surprise ;-) Please tell me what you think!!**


	12. Falling In Love Again

**a/n: alright! Close to 100 reviews! Woot! So some of you didn't like the last chapter…so hopefully this chapter will be better for you. Please read my one-shot 'I Hate The Homecoming Queen' and review! Enjoy! (P.S. The song used here is Hear Me by Kelly Clarkson)**

CHAPTER TWELVE: FALLING IN LOVE AGAIN

I pursed my lips as I walked through the hallway of people making fun of me. Tess had been true to her word and had gotten the news crew to play the video of me. My day had been hell since. Even the teachers cracked a smile when I walked into their class.

Caitlyn and Nate had disappeared. I knew it was probably because they didn't want to be harassed by the big crowd behind me.

That's right.

There was a crowd following me around. Now I was expected to break down at any moment so everyone had their phones out like there was an award if they filmed me crying.

I quickly shut the door to the empty music room and locked it. I sat down at the piano and began to play.

Hear me

Hear me

You gotta be out there

You gotta be somewhere

Wherever you are

I'm waiting

'Cause there are these nights when

I sing myself to sleep

And I'm hopin' my dreams

Bring you close to me

Are you listening?

Hear me

I'm cryin' out

I'm ready now

Turn my world upside down

Find me

I'm lost inside the crowd

It's getting loud

I need you to see

I'm screaming for you to please

Hear me

Hear me

Hear me

Can you hear me?

Hear me

I used to be scared of

Letting someone in

But it gets so lonely

Being on my own

No one to talk to

And no one to hold me

I'm not always strong

Oh, I need you here

Are you listening?

Hear me

I'm cryin' out

I'm ready now

Turn my world upside down

Find me

I'm lost inside the crowd

It's getting loud

I need you to see

I'm screaming for you to please

Hear me

I'm restless and wild

I fall, but I try

I need someone to understand

Can you hear me?

I'm lost in my thoughts

And baby I've fought

For all that I've got

Can you hear me?

Hear me

I'm cryin' out

I'm ready now

Turn my world upside down

Find me

I'm lost inside the crowd

It's getting loud

I need you to see

I'm screaming for you to please

Hear me

Hear me

Hear me

Hear me

Can you hear me?

Hear me

Hear me

Hear me

Can you hear me?

Oh, oh, oh, oh...

Hear me

Hear me

Hear me

I sighed and got up gathering my things. I had hoped that the crowd would have dispersed, but there were still a few people standing there ready with their phones out.

Rolling my eyes, I pushed past them and headed to the cafeteria. I sat down silently next to Nate and Caitlyn, who sent glares to the junior that was still behind me. After a few seconds, he grunted and left.

Caitlyn snorted. "Months ago those kids were standing there supporting you and now they are treating you like dirt. Fickle people."

"They only supported me because I was Shane's girlfriend." I plunged my fork into my potato. "You guys haven't been around much, what's up?"

Nate cleared his throat. "Um…you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Tess put up a video of us…a video from that party she invited us to last year. And she edited it…and it had some pretty suggestive things in it."

I swallowed a forkful of the horrible potato and raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, she had a video of you both kissing and she took video clips to make it look like your hands were…"

"Yeah, can we not talk about it?"

I pushed my tray forward and got up from my seat. I stalked over to Tess. The group of people with their cameras out were behind me again. "Get up, Tess."

She wiped her mouth like a princess, got up, and stood face to face to me. "What?"

"You can make fun of me, but leave my friends alone."

"Oh, please it's my job to harass you three."

"Don't you mean four?"

"Four?"

"Yes, genius, you have kind of been harassing Shane as well."

"Yes, but no one dares to bother him."

And before lunging at her, I noticed Shane and two of his friends walk into the cafeteria.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!!!"

Tess was screaming like a little girl as I knocked her to the ground. It took her a few seconds to recover and then she seemed really pissed off. "You so did not just do that!" The last part came out as a scream.

"Actually, I did." With that, I pulled her hair.

In response to my action, she ripped the sleeve off my sweater. _Now, it's personal!_ I ripped her diamond necklace off and threw it off in a direction where I'm sure she would never get it back from. The garbage.

"No! That's the necklace my daddy gave me! Bitch!" She took her finger nails and ran them down my face.

It hurt so, so bad. I felt like my face was burning. "Takes one to know one!" I punched her square in the eye.

"HEY! STOP IT!"

Rick, one of Shane's friends, was looking quite wild, standing over us, hands on his hips. Shane crawled under him and got over to me. "Mitch? Oh my god, you're bleeding like no tomorrow." He picked me up and started pushing through the big crowd. Caitlyn and Nate caught up to him.

I heard Caitlyn say worriedly, "Is she alright?"

Shane grunted. "No, that wise ass scratched her face really badly."

I was slowly losing consciousness. I must've hit my head on the ground pretty hard when we went down.

The last thing I felt before everything went black was the spark from Shane's lips on my forehead.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"She'll be alright, just make sure she doesn't apply any make up or have anything touch her face for a long period of time."

I heard the strange woman's voice and a consistent beeping. Before I even opened my eyes, I knew where I was. Hospital.

I opened them though, and my parents were sitting there, looking shocked and scared. Was that Shane sitting in the corner?

"Mitchie, you're up!" My mom smiled widely.

I smiled back, but instantly regretted it. "Ow!!! Okay, that hurt…"

"Of course it hurts, sweetie, you were scratched up so badly, they had to give you some stitches."

My eyes widened. "Stitches?"

Dad nodded and came over. "I have to thank Shane, though. He didn't bring you to the nurse's office, he brought you here. It was a wise decision." He looked over at Shane and Shane smiled a bit. "We'll leave you two alone. Mitchie, you really owe Shane a 'thank you'."

I nodded as Mom and Dad left the room, closing the door behind them. Shane walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. I took his hand. "Shane, thank you. You really shouldn't have helped me after I didn't believe you. I know the truth…and I'm sorry."

He smiled. "You know, I've been dreaming every single night that I'd hear you say that. I just didn't expect it to be here…with your face all stitched up."

"Thanks, Shane, you're really helping me." We sat in silence for a few moments. "So…where does this leave us?"

My answer?

A kiss.

**a/n: okay…so now that we've established the fact that Tess is the biggest witch in the woods…you're probably wondering how Mitchie is going to sing a "hate song" to Shane now that it looks like they are together again. Don't worry, I've got it all planned out! Please Review and let me know what you think!**


	13. What I Thought Before The Truth

**a/n: Over a hundred reviews! Yay!! There is a volleyball match in this chapter because a few of you asked for one. ;-) ENJOY!**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: WHAT I THOUGHT BEFORE THE TRUTH

"And then after the test I figured out the answer!" Shane gave an exasperated sigh.

I started laughing at him as Caitlyn and Nate came over.

Caitlyn smiled as she thumped down next to Nate. "So it seems like you two are together again."

Shane smiled and hugged my side. "Yup. It was all a big misunderstanding."

I nodded. "A huge misunderstanding. But I think we're closer than ever now."

"Hey, Mitchie, nice stitches!"

We all looked at Tess, who, with my satisfaction, had a huge bruise covering her left eye. "Nice eye. At least now we don't have to stare at your ugly eye-shadow." I smirked.

Caitlyn choked on her milk and Nate started patting her back. Shane cracked a smile and I just stared back at Tess, who looked like she wanted to run her nails down my face again.

"You…just…UGH!" She ran off, tripping twice on her heels.

We waited ten seconds and all burst out laughing.

Once we clamed down, Shane whispered in my ear, "Can we go to the music room?"

I nodded and we excused ourselves from Caitlyn and Nate. When we got to the music room, Shane sat down at the piano and I picked up a guitar. As I strummed a few cords, I asked, "Why'd you want to come here?"

"Well…Caitlyn may have mentioned you wrote a song when you were upset and I wanted to hear it."

"Why?"

"Sing yours, I'll sing mine…"

I smiled and started strumming the cords to the song.

"You reeled me in with your smile

You made me melt with your voice

Now I've been gone now for a while

Just to find that I'm your seventh choice And I don't wanna pay the cost

But it'd be best if you get lost

Because we know you'll never change Don't say that you need me

And don't play these games with my mind

You better get outta my head cause you're wastin' your time

And don't say it's forever

And don't play, cause you had your shot

You better stop messin' around cause you're gonna get caught

You promised me all of your time

I guess I'm not the only one

But see it's my heart on the line this time

I'm your number one or I'm gone Don't say that you need me

And don't play these games with my mind

You better get outta my head cause you're wastin' your time

And don't say it's forever

And don't play, cause you had your shot

You better stop messin' around cause you're gonna get caught Go and try to get me back I won't forget about our past

Never had the guts to leave, now you're making it Now your making it much easier for me to see Don't say that you're sorry

For breaking every inch of my heart

I should've known from the start

Now it's time to get lost And don't say that you need me

And don't play these games with my mind

You better get outta my head cause you're wasting your time

Don't say it's forever

And don't play, cause you had your shot

You better stop messin' around cause you're gonna get caught You better stop messin' around cause you're gonna get caught…"

Shane nodded with a thoughtful look on his face. "I'm sorry, Mitchie. Here's what I wrote."

He repositioned himself on the piano bench and began to play.

"Baby Girl I'm just a bit confused

You've been acting like you've been abused

By me lately, What's going onAll I do is treat you with respect

All the best and never nothing less

You continue to cry

And I just don't know whyWhat did I do to your heart

What did I do to your heart

Did I break it, apart

Did I break it, your heartWhat did I do to your heart

What did I do to your heart

Did I break it, apart

Did I break it, your heartAll I ever get is attitude

Constant never-ending bad mood

From you baby, what's going onAll I need is just an answer please

So I can show you what you mean to me

But you continue to cry,

And I just don't know whyWhat did I do to your heart

What did I do to your heart

Did I break it, apart

Did I break it, your heartWhat did I do to your heart

What did I do to your heart

Did I break it, apart

Did I break it, your heartWoo!What did I do to your

What did I do to your

Ooh!What did I do to your heart

What did I do to your heart

Did I break it, apart

Did I break it, your heartWhat did I do to your heart

Tell me, What did I do to your heart

Did I break it, apart

Did I break it, your heart…"

I just sat there in silence as he finished. "I'm sorry!" I blurted out.

He got up and wrapped his arms around me. "Someday we'll get her back. I promise you." He kissed my forehead, carefully avoiding my stitched-up cheek. "Love you."

I looked up at him, grinning since smiling wasn't an option. "Love you too."

* * *

"C-R-U-S-A-D-E-R-S! WHEN IT COMES TO VOLLEYBALL, WE ARE THE BEST! GO CRUSADERS!"

Today was the third volleyball match. After about fifteen minutes of begging, Coach had finally agreed to let me play, even though I was still 'injured'.

We finished our cheer and got into our positions.

Taylor served first and the ball soared over the net successfully.

We all held our breath as the huge, giant girl ran to get the ball.

I swear the ground shook.

I momentarily glanced at Shane, who was watching intently, but had laughter evident on his eyes.

As a loud 'bang' erupted, I placed my attention back on the game, only it was too late.

The ball met my cheek and the excruciating pain caused me to fall to the ground. I heard everyone gasp and then I realized that the impact was on my stitched cheek.

Everything slowly started to blur. I heard some people crying, Coach yelling furiously at someone, my parents' footsteps. I felt Shane kneeling at my side, caressing my hand. Was that him crying?

The last thing I heard before my pain and I fell into unconsciousness was,

"Don't leave me! I love you!"

And then it was black and peaceful.

* * *

**a/n: okay, so this chapter was really hard to write! And Mitchie is NOT dead. Why would I do that to Shane? Review please!**


	14. Am I Alive

**a/n: 110 reviews! Yay! So obviously, there won't be anymore volleyball with Mitchie included, but there will be matches and junk. So what happened to Mitchie? Continue on! Enjoy guys! (Song used in the chapter is Inseparable by The Jonas Brothers)**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: AM I ALIVE

_"It was foolish to let her play. Now she's even worse off than she was before."_

_"We tried to get her to not play, but she refused."_

_"Are you the parent, or is she the parent? I'm sorry, but it was a very bad decision. You're lucky if she even can wake up from all that blood loss."_

_"Why don't you just leave?"_

Everything was black, but I could sense my mother's fear and anger. I don't even remember what happened.

Why couldn't I open my eyes?

_"Mitchie, we love you very much. We're so scared. They keep saying that you're not going to wake up because you lost so much blood. I…can't even begin to think that. You're a strong girl, you'll wake up. You will!"_

Her voice choked and I felt a firm grip on my arm.

_"You're not the only one I'm worried about, though. Shane…he had an anger outburst at the doctor and then he broke down crying. I'd never seen anything like it. He was sobbing to death, his whole body shaking. And now he just sits in the lobby silently, looking into space. Please wake up soon, Mitchie, for poor Shane's sake. He's slowly going each day that you don't get better."_

I just couldn't picture Shane being silent and staring off into space.

_"He loves you, Mitchie. I can sense it. You've been here for a week and he hasn't left at all. We don't bother to ask if he wants to leave anymore. It's pointless. Even though he doesn't actually come in here to see you, he sits in the lobby and the only time he'll look up is when your doctor walks by. It's killing him to see you so lifeless, Mitchie."_

_"Mrs. Torres, visiting hours are over."_

_"Alright. I love you, honey. Please, get better."_

Seriously, what was going on?

I heard the door open and then close again.

_"Um…hi, Mitchie. I haven't spoken to you in awhile, so I thought I'd come and uh…say hi."_

Shane! My mind reached for a hug, but my body didn't move.

_"I can swear you just mind-hugged me…Mitch? Baby, please answer me. I can't stand seeing you just lying there, not even smiling. You're breaking my heart. Mitch, please do something!"_

My heart ached when I heard the distress in his voice. Come on, mouth, work! "Sh…a…"

_"Did you just saying something?"_

"Sha…ne…Shane!" I forced my eyes open and I was looking into Shane's tear-filled eyes.

"Mitchie?" he breathed. "DOCTOR!"

A few seconds later, a bald man came in and started examining me. "Mr. Gray, let me speak with you outside for a moment."

I glanced at Shane, who now had a distressed look on his face. He shuffled out of the room. My eyes fluttered shut for a few seconds and then I heard Shane's footsteps again.

His eyes were filled with tears, but he sported a huge smile. "Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie…will you ever get out of the hospital?" He sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand, kissing it softly. "I love you."

"Shane, I know that, why do keep saying it like I've forgotten?"

"I almost lost you. You were so close to dying…I…I couldn't even begin to imagine not seeing you everyday…angry at me or not."

I smacked his chest and then smiled softly. "I guess I won't be able to perform in the Christmas Talent Show, huh?" I closed my eyes then reopened them. "Can I have a mirror?"

He grimaced. "Mitchie, I don't think you…"

"Get me a mirror! Geeze, Shane, you better not be so stubborn when we get married."

As he got up, his eyebrows raised in amusement. "Married, huh?"

"What? I might have…sense of what the future is like!"

He smiled then handed me a small mirror, but before doing so, he made sure to say, "I still think you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

My throat tightened as I brought the mirror closer to my face.

Holy crap!

The whole left side of my face was practically black and purple. And the spot where the stitches had been hit was swollen and had twice as many stitches as it had before. I started to cry a little bit.

"Mitchie? Baby, don't cry, you're beautiful!" Shane immediately took the mirror out of my hands and wrapped his arms around me. "Why are you crying?"

"Doesn't it embarrass you? Having a…a joker as a girlfriend!"

He pulled back, and his eyes were very serious. "Mitchie, why would I be embarrassed to have such a loving, kind, strong-willed, and caring girlfriend? Come here." He pulled me into another hug and rubbed my back. "Do you want me to sing a song?"

I nodded into his neck and I felt comforted as he started humming and the vibration hit the uninjured half of my face.

"We could run forever if you wanted to

I would not get tired

Because I'd be with you

I'll keep singing this song until the very end

We'd done all these things

YeahYou know when the sun forgets to shine

I'll be there to hold you through the night

We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight

And even when we're miles and miles apart

You'll still be holding all of my heart

I promise it will never be dark

I know we're inseparable…"

"I love you, Mitchie."

In response, I just hugged him tighter. And then my eyelids began to fall. "Sleep here with me?"

He laughed and I scooted over. He hopped up on the bed. We ended up cuddled up together and I fell asleep, my only thought, How did I get so lucky?

* * *

**a/n: I tried not to be to harsh on Mitchie! This chapter wasn't as fun to write as the last two…but I liked it anyway…please let me know what you think!**


	15. Signs Of Love

**a/n: Yikes! I've already written the epilogue, but I haven't figured out where I'm going with this yet…so, I guess I'll know as soon as my hands are off the keyboard! LOL! ENJOY!**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: SIGNS OF LOVE

"Shane, you should go back to school." I gazed at him as I began eating the food has had brought me. "I'll be fine here."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I laughed inwardly, he looked like an over-stressed husband.

"Mitch, I don't want to go back."

"If you go back, I'll kiss you more when you come visit…" I smirked as his face perked up.

"Fine…but I'm still going to stay overnight."

"Deal."

"Deal."

We just sat there smiling goofily at each other and laughing occasionally until the door creaked open.

"Mitchie?"

I looked up and smiled small, even though I was ready to burst. "Daddy! I missed you!"

He came over and hugged me tightly, then looked at Shane, who was still sitting in the chair next to my bed. "Shane."

Shane stood up. "Yes, Mr. Torres?"

Dad laughed and patted Shane's shoulder. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done. The first time Mitchie was hurt, you brought her here. You've stayed here without leaving for a week and a half and from what I've heard you could probably become a permanent nurse here. I'm sorry I misjudged you. You are everything I want for my daughter."

Shane nodded, relief evident in his face, and shook Dad's hand. "Thank you, sir."

"Mitchie!"

Good old Caitlyn, always ruining a moment. Nate and Jason, his older brother, followed close behind her.

I smiled when I saw Caitlyn and Nate, but my eyebrow raised in confusion when I saw Jason. "Jason? Why are you here?"

He shrugged. "I was pulled out of my room by that…thing," he pointed to Caitlyn. "Then I find out that I'm being dragged against my will to the hospital to visit you."

I smirked. He looked really annoyed. "Good to see you too, Jase!"

He mumbled something and looked at Shane. "Do you really love this?"

Both Shane and Dad glared. Shane took my hand and spoke clearly, "Yes, Jason, I do."

I saw tears in Dad's eyes, but I ignored it and winked at Shane.

Jason scoffed and left the room. We all waited five seconds and then burst into laughter.

After the laughter died down, Shane, Nate, and Dad started talking to each other, so Caitlyn and I started up our own conversation.

"Everyone at school was worried about you, Mitchie. Well, everyone except Tess."

"Who cares about her, anyway?"

Caitlyn smiled. "We were so happy when we found out that you had waken up. Everyone was starting to think you wouldn't come out of it."

"Yeah…Shane was the one who gave me the strength to wake up."

We both looked over at Shane, who was laughing along with Nate and Dad.

Caitlyn laughed quietly. "He loves you a lot, Mitchie. I can sense it."

I burst out laughing, not too heard for my face's sake, but hard enough. Caitlyn looked at me skeptically. "Mom said the same thing! Is he that obvious?"

Caitlyn nodded. "What about Nate? We've been together longer than you and Shane, but he's never told me that he loves me."

I glanced at Nate. "Well, Caity, Nate has always been good at hiding his emotions. He always eradicates any sign of feeling on his face. But I can tell he does love you because of the way his face always softens up around you. I'm sure he's just waiting for the right time to tell you. And remember, we're only freshmen."

Caitlyn hugged me. "Thanks, Mitch."

We carried on talking for another half hour. I must say that I was relieved that Dad and Shane were getting along so well.

Things were starting to get normal again.

Thank the Lord.

* * *

**a/n: it is so frustrating when something ends up like four pages in my notebook, but then turns out looking short on the computer…erg. So I had a different kind of Jason here…I've never seen anyone make Jason act like a regular teenager before, so I figured, why not? Please let me know what you think!**


	16. Memories

**a/n: alright, you guys liked the last chapter! And to answer a few questions, no, Jason isn't a jerk, he's just a teenager who can't stand people younger than him. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: MEMORIES

The bed was starting to frustrate me. Mom and Dad were at work, Shane, Caitlyn, and Nate were at school, the nurse disappeared, and I couldn't fix it myself.

"Why?" I groaned and stared at the ceiling.

I probably sat there for fifteen minutes before my cell phone rang. I smiled and picked up, recognizing the ring tone. "Hey Shane!"

"Hey, Mitchie! How are you?"

"I'm fine, just the nurse disappeared and I'm stuck in the lying down position."

He laughed. "Sounds like fun. But not as fun as having to make up three tests."

"May I remind you that I am later going to board the boat you're on?"

"Yeah…but I called to tell you that the teachers are giving me stuff to bring to you. And I'm also carrying around a large bag of cards and gift bags."

"Fun…thanks, Shane, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, honey. Love you."

"Love you too, bye!"

I hung up with a smile then frowned again. Since it was quiet and I was alone, I guess I could think a bit…

Shane and I first met pretty strangely.

_Shane came over and smiled shyly at me. "Hey, I'm Shane, but you already know that." He didn't say it cockily, he said it kinda…shy._

"_Yeah, well, I'm Mitchie, but you already know that." I smiled to show that I was trying to be funny._

_Caitlyn snorted. "And you call me and Nate annoying!"_

_I looked at her. "What?"_

"_Never mind."_

_I raised my eyebrow and turned back to Shane. But I found Nate standing there instead. _

He had been shy at first, but later on he had become a bit more friendly.

_I noticed Shane by himself at his locker. "Hey, Shane."_

_He looked up. "Oh, uh, hey, Mitchie."_

"_Are you in Mrs. Nunez's music class?"_

_While shuffling through junk in his locker, he managed to say, "Um…yeah. That was the class that got me held back."_

"_So you aren't good at it?"_

"_I wasn't good at it. But that was before, now I'm her best student."_

"_How'd you get from flunking to being the best?" I followed him as he shut his locker and walked down the hallway._

"_Basketball took my time away from schoolwork. Music was the class I never got around to doing. Once I couldn't play b-ball anymore, I started to really like music. It's my favorite subject."_

"_Teach me."_

_We stopped in the middle of the hallway and he looked at me with a charming smile on his face. "Teach you what?"_

"_Music. Teach me. We get grades now and I have a D. I usually have all A's."_

"_Freshmen get grades this year? Weird. But, Mitchie, I can't teach you music. Music is something that you get from your heart, not your brain."_

"_Well then teach me how to get music into my heart."_

_He sighed and took my hand. I chose to ignore the spark. "Look, Mitchie, I'll help you if you can promise me something."_

"_That being?"_

"_Don't be perfect all the time. On the volleyball court…make mistakes. Don't hit every ball. If you have too much effort for something, you'll eventually lose the effort. Promise me that and I'll help you."_

_I sighed. "Fine. But if your dad kills me, I'm blaming you."_

_He smiled and let go of my hand. "Good. I'll meet you at the bike hold after_ _the last bell."_

I smiled at the memory, the first time we touched…but then I frowned again, remembering what had happened later that afternoon.

"_At practice the other day, why did you just decide to leave without saying goodbye?"_

_He stared at the table for a few seconds. "Well…I was kinda nervous to talk to you. I mean, you almost whammed me with that volleyball and then I saw you and your friend talking about me before practice started. So I kinda got the feeling that you didn't like me very much."_

"_No, I think you're very nice. I like you a lot." Real smart thing to day, Mitchie. Real smart. "But, uh, you know, uh…you're my coach's son. And if we get too involved, it'll affect volleyball. And besides…we're completely different."_

"_How are we different?"_

_All of a sudden, his eyes were mesmerizing. "Well, I'm athletic and you…you love music." I pointed towards the tray. "I order healthy food, you order a bunch of crap. I'm a freshman, you're a junior. And you were held back a year, which means that you are another year older than me. I'm not popular, you are. See?"_

_Damn. He took my hand again. "Ever heard of 'opposites attract'?"_

_I shook my head and pulled my hand away, not noticing the look of hurt in his eyes. "Nope, I don't feel an attraction to you. Sorry. Now are we going to sit here all day talking about why we will never be a couple, or are we going to go over music?"_

_He stood up and grabbed his helmet. "Actually, I think you should find someone else to help you. Sorry, but I just can't work with someone who only focuses on what others expect of them. I'm not like that. Bye, Mitchie."_

My heart still ached from that day…but it ached even more when I thought about our exchange the next morning.

_Of course I had to bump into him. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Would you like for me to help you pick up your books or would you like for me to leave you alone?"_

_He scoffed at me. "What the hell is your problem?"_

"_You are!" I screeched. I didn't care that everyone, including a few teachers, was watching at that point. "My problem is that you felt so horrible about being turned down by a freshman, you left me by myself in a fast food joint! I should be the one asking you what the hell your problem is!"_

_His face turned bright red and his voice thundered through the hallways. "My problem is that you were being a complete bitch about it! Of course you practically said that volleyball was more important! That is all you freaking care about! You have to be the most perfect player on the team, the most perfect student, the most wonderful daughter, the teachers' pet! And once you turned me down, you demanded that I teach you music! Selfish much?! Do you ever NOT think about yourself?! You need to get a grip on what life really is about!" He was breathing heavily now._

"_And you need to learn how to grow up! If being turned down by a freshman hurt your feelings, I don't want to be around when you are turned down by someone your own age! Forget I ever talked to you, Shane Gray, because you just make me want to puke." I spat the last part in his face, walked swiftly to the door, and left._

I smiled, now thinking about how stupid the whole fight had really been. I didn't need to remember anything else, I remembered how rushed the start of our relationship had been, then how rapidly it had ended. I remembered Shane being so upset, Tess' mean joke, the fight, Shane saving me, and our reunion at the hospital. Then the volleyball game and now…here.

Here where everything seemed perfect, even though I looked like a walking Halloween decoration. Here where there was no Tess, no school. Here where Shane loved me and took care of me without distractions. Here where Mom and Dad looked more relaxed than normal. Here where Dad accepted Shane.

I loved this place. It was like heaven. And I'm not sure how long heaven lasts, but I hope that these things won't change for a very, very long time.

* * *

**a/n: I know, I cheated to make the chapter longer…but I really did want to get around to making a chapter where Mitchie remembers the important parts of her and Shane's past. And believe it or not, the parts I put in here are the most important parts. Not when Shane asked her out, not when they broke up for the first time, nope, none of that. All the things that happened before they were a couple. Please review!**


	17. I Need A Way To Tell Him

**a/n: Hey! Haven't updated for a week! I swear I'm losing it…Well, the last chapter didn't get a lot of reviews, which is understandable because I basically cheated by copy and pasting my work from old chapters. Sorry about that. Anyways, ENJOY! Oh and please check out my one shot, 'Lost'!! Thanks!**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: I NEED A WAY TO TELL HIM

I felt much better after getting permission to take a shower. The nurse smiled as she came in and I was settling back into my bed. "Feel better?"

I smiled. This nurse, Jenna was her name, had been the other nurse's replacement. We had become fast friends. "Much. I think I might take another one before bed."

Jenna smiled. "Two can't hurt. Now I hate to put a damper on this conversation, but it's time for some pain medication."

I winced. "Fine."

After the wonderful medicine taste cleared my throat and Jenna had moved on to another room, I picked up my phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Caitlyn!"

"Mitchie! How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was actually wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Well it's obvious I won't be getting out of here by Friday, so I was wondering if you could record an instrumental of that new song I wrote?"

"Of course. We'll record it and get it to you. Or I can just visit you and bring it."

"That would be even better. So…how are things between you and Nate?"

"Alright. Your boyfriend is starting to annoy me, though."

I raised my eyebrows even though I knew she couldn't see me. "How so?"

"Well…" Caitlyn cleared her throat and put a deep voice on. "I hope she's okay. I wonder if she misses me? Are they feeding her enough? If they aren't I'll sue them." She sighed and put her normal voice back on. "That's pretty much all he talks about. It's driving everyone mad."

"Awww…I'm sorry that my boyfriend is so caring." I smirked. Overstressed husband definitely. "Am I missing anything big?"

"Not really. Oh God…"

"What?"

"Worry wart's here."

I heard the phone moving and then I smiled widely as Shane's voice came on. "Hey Mitchie! How are you?"

"I'm fine! You?"

"I'm okay. I'm coming by to visit after school, alright?"

"Alright. Do you mind if Caitlyn visits first, though?"

"Oh…um, okay."

I frowned a bit after hearing the hurt in his voice, but then I remembered why I needed Caitlyn to visit first. I'm sure he wouldn't mind after the surprise. "Thanks, Shane. I love you!"

"Love you too."

The phone moved again and I heard a distinct bell. "Thanks for calling, Mitch, bye!"

I smiled as I hung up. I couldn't wait to surprise Shane!

* * *

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn came running into my room, yes I had gotten used to calling this place my room, dropped all of her stuff on the floor, and gave me a bear hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Cait, I called you three hours ago."

"Yeah, but I meant in person!" She dug through her bag and pulled out a shiny, new CD. "Here you go, I hope he likes it."

"Same. Now shoo!"

Cait smiled and hurried out of the room, seconds later, a grumpy Shane appeared. "Hi, Mitch." He still had that caring in his voice and he kissed my cheek.

As I put the CD in the player, I said, "I know you're upset that you couldn't see me first, but I promise you that you'll forgive me." I smiled as I used the title of the song in that sentence.

He raised his eyebrow expectantly and sat down.

I pressed play and the music filled the air. I started to sing along with a smile on my face.

"I know

That my love for

You is real

It's somethin' true

That we do

Just somethin' natural

That I feel

When you walk in the room

When you're near

I feel my heart skips a beat

The whole world disappears

And there's just you and me

Falling head over feet

Let's take a chance, together

I know, I know, I know, I know,

We're gonna make it

'Cause no one else can

Make me feel the way that you do

I promise you

I know, I know, I know, I know,

We're gonna get there

Today, tomorrow,

And forever we will stay true

I Promise you

They say,

That we're just too young to know,

But I'm sure heart and soul

That I'm never letting you go

When it's right, it's right

And this is it

'Cause I'm walking on air

Every single time that we kiss

You make the angels sing

You give that silver rings

You make everything better

I know, I know, I know, I know,

We're gonna make it

'Cause no one else can

Make me feel the way that you do

I promise you

I know, I know, I know, I know,

We're gonna get there

Today, tomorrow,

And forever we will stay true

I Promise you

I'll never let you down

I'll always hear you out

There is nothing you and I can't fight.

You listen when I speak

You make my knees go weak

And I just want you by side

I know, I know, I know, I know,

We're gonna make it

'Cause no one else can

Make me feel the way that you do

I promise you

I know, I know, I know, I know,

We're gonna get there

Today, tomorrow,

And forever we will stay true

I Promise you

We're gonna make it

I promise you, yeah, yeah, yeah

I promise you

I promise you

I promise you…"

I smiled softly as the song faded out.

Shane just sat there with a blank expression on his face. I started to get worried, but he soon got up and gave me a tight hug. "Mitch, baby, I loved it."

As he pulled back, I said, "Say that again."

"What? Mitch?"

"No, after that."

"I loved it?"

"Before that."

"Baby?"

I squeezed his hand. "I like that."

He just smiled and kissed my forehead, then pulled me into another hug. "I love you."

"Love you too."

I didn't realize how long we had been hugging until Mom walked in. "Shane? Honey, your mother just called, she wants you to go home for tonight."

Shane sighed. I hadn't met his mother yet, but I could tell that they didn't get along too well. "Alright. Bye, Mitch." He kissed my forehead and then hugged Mom. "Bye Mrs. Torres. Have a good evening."

As the door closed, Mom came over and sat on my bed. "So…Shay, huh?"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"Honey, you talk in your sleep. You said something about wanting to name your first little girl Shay." She sighed and took my hand. "Mitchie, are you moving too fast in this relationship? I mean, you're only a freshman, but you're acting like you're married to him already."

I shrugged. "I can't help the way I feel." I paused. "Maybe it's because he makes me feel so safe. I don't really know, it just comes…naturally."

She nodded. "Alright, I believe you. It's getting late and you're being released tomorrow, so get some rest."

"I'm getting released tomorrow?"

"Indeed. Now go to sleep!" She winked and shut off the lights. "Good night, Mitchie."

"Good night."

I stayed awake for a few minutes after she closed the door. I frowned a bit.

"I didn't get to take another shower."

* * *

**a/n: alright, I owed you guys a longer chapter, so there ya go! Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving, and you know what? I'm grateful for you guys. I seriously never thought this story would become so popular. I mean, it was just a random thought. So thank you guys so much! Review please!**


	18. Falling Into Place

**a/n: alright, last chapter was a winner…WOOT! So funny story, the last line of the last chapter wasn't originally the last line. But a lot of people commented on how much they liked that line so I'm so glad I changed it. Love ya! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: FALLING INTO PLACE

"Go, go, go, go!" I cheered along with the crowd as I watched my team play.

It felt weird not playing with them, but they were doing an awesome job. Shane sat next to me, holding my hand. It was nice.

Nate was on the other side of the gym on the bleachers. He was decked out in school colors, wig, face paint, all the works. When he had come in with a mortified looking Caitlyn, Shane and I just had to laugh.

It was Saturday, I had been discharged the day before and I had to go back to school on Monday. Fun.

Shane, Nate, and Caitlyn had given me all the notes they had taken for me. There was a lot, but I knew I could get it done.

The crowd erupted into cheers, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at the score board. 25:10

Yes! We Won! I got up and cheered along with the crowd. I turned around and Shane engulfed me in a hug. Laughing, I said, "Relax! It isn't like we just won the championship!"

He smiled, caressing my cheek. "I know, but they actually managed to win without you!"

I raised my eyebrow. "Shane…"

"I mean…WE WON!!! YEAH!!" He started jumping around like a two year old. As the team walked over, he smiled and whispered, "Happy?"

"Very."

Coach, who I apparently was allowed to call John now, smiled the same smile as Shane and let out a whistle. "You girls were amazing! The teamwork was spectacular. And a quick welcome back to Mitchie, we missed you."

I blushed as everyone started clapping for me. I didn't get it. All I did for two weeks was sit in a bed all day. "Thanks guys, I missed you too."

Coach smiled even wider, which I didn't even think was possible. "Alright. Go home and relax, you deserve it!"

We all burst into cheers and started gathering our belongings. I grabbed my notebooks, pencil pouch, and purse and smiled thankfully as Shane picked up my textbooks.

"You wanna stop at your locker?"

I nodded and we headed down the hall to my locker. As I started stuffing my books in and took the ones I needed out, I asked Shane if he wanted to come over and help with my work.

"Sure. Will it be okay with your mom and dad?"

I snorted. "Please, they love you."

"Okay then."

* * *

I sighed as Shane asked yet another question.

"Four steps of Mitosis?"

"Prophase, Metaphase, Anaphase, Telophase."

"Good. It took me two days to figure that out."

I smiled and picked up the note sheet Caitlyn had made me. "Caitlyn made a mnemonic: Paco Made A Taco."

He ripped the paper out of my hand and glared at it. "She wasn't thoughtful enough to share this with me?"

"Dude, we weren't even in the school when you learned this."

"Right…I keep forgetting."

"It's alright, Shay."

"What'd you just call me?"

"Shay."

"Where did you get that from?"

I shrugged. _"Honey, you talk in your sleep. You said something about wanting to name your first little girl Shay." _I smiled as I thought about what Mom had said. Shay just seemed to fit Shane, since he could definitely act like a girl sometimes.

"No where. Just seemed to come out."

"I like it."

"Sure?"

"Yup."

This was another one of those perfect moments. A moment where Shane and I could be ourselves without the pressure of everyone at school looking at us, waiting for us to get into another fight. It was carefree.

"Says here that you have to take the test Tuesday."

I looked at Shane, who was staring oddly at a crinkled piece of paper.

Maybe not.

* * *

**a/n: short, I know, but I have been so busy this week! And I'm in seventh grade, already learned about the cell cycle, so I don't know if it fits the curriculum for public school since I go to private school, but it fits in the story. Review!**


	19. Meeting Mom

**a/n: Okay so I think I had ten reviews for the last chapter? I really don't count, I'm just glad if I get at least three per chapter, so really, I love when you guys review. I always smile and it seriously is awesome. I go on twitter and someone wrote that she wanted to say hi to the awesome author herself and then I realized she was talking about me. To not even be 13 yet (but I will be on the eighteenth of this month!) and be told that I can write is just…amazing. But remember, I wouldn't have continued this story as often and with as much effort if you guys didn't support me.**

**So, basically this chapter has two new characters. First, Shane's mother, as you know I mentioned her in the last chapter and it will be interesting, I promise. **

**Next, Shane's little sister, Jill. This character goes to jemi-junkie. Jill, you are an awesome friend and I'm so glad I met you! SURPRISE! I felt compelled to write this character with your personality, so I hope I did an okay job!**

**Anyway, enough of my talking, ENJOY!**

CHAPTER NINETEEN: MEETING MOM

"So today, the freshmen and junior classes will merge so you all can have some help with your lab skills. We did this last year and it worked wonderfully. Please make room for the juniors." As the juniors started piling in and I started looking for Shane, Mr. Kratowitz yelled over the chatter, "Miss Torres, 100!"

I smiled and cheered inside my head. Thank God for Paco Made A Taco.

"Good job."

I jumped out of my seat and faced a smiling Shane. "Shane! You scared me! Butthead."

"Awww…babe don't call me that…it makes me sound weird…" He did a puppy face.

"News flash, you are weird."

We glared at each other and burst out laughing, earning a real glare from Mr. Kratowitz. "Guys, shush, you know it sucks when I have to punish you."

I kept in a snort. Mr. Kratowitz had just graduated from college the year before and I think it would have been smarter for him to teach a younger grade. Shane and I smiled and placed our focus back on the class.

The room erupted into cheers as the bell rang. Shane and I were the first out of the classroom and he seemed nervous. "Shane? What's wrong?"

"Well, uh, my mother wants to meet you."

"Oh." I looked down. "Shane…is there something going on between you and your mother that I should know about?"

"We don't get along very well."

"I think I've figured that out already. Why, though?"

"She doesn't like that I want to do something with music. She wants me to be either a sport star or a lawyer. We have different views on everything. And she is also very pompous. Thinks she's the best person in the world."

I glanced up at him. His face had turned hard as stone, full of hatred. "I hate to ask, but why does she want to meet me?"

"Probably thinks I can't get a good girl. She's probably going to inspect you or something."

I halted and glared at him. "I assure you, Shane Adam Gray, that I will never be going near your home again if that happens. I will not be inspected like an object!" I air-quoted inspect and was waving my arms all over the place.

Shane grabbed my hand and we walked down the hall. He hushed me and whispered, "If she does that, believe me, I won't let you go near her ever again. Alright?"

"Okay."

I was still unsure, but it was Shane. I had to try. For him.

* * *

I was pretty sure my eyes had bulged out when Shane parked his car in front of a mansion. "Shane, I thought you said we were going to meet your mom, not the president…"

He snorted. "What's the difference?"

We got out and headed inside. It looked even bigger indoors.

"SHANEY!"

We looked over and a tall, black-haired young girl, about 20 or so, was running over to Shane. Shane dropped his backpack and embraced her. Once they pulled away, she smiled brightly at me and extended her hand. "You must be Mitchie! I'm Jill, Shane's older sister. I've heard so much about you! Is it alright if we have some girl talk, Shane?"

Shane smiled and patted my shoulder. "Not at all, Jillie. I'll go and find Mom."

I gave him a small smile and Jill pulled me into the large…living room. I guess that's what insanely rich people call it.

"It is so nice to finally see you in person! Your eye doesn't look that bad, does it still hurt?"

"Immensely so. And I had no idea that Shane had a sister."

"Yeah, he seems to always forget that piece of information." She rolled her eyes. "So, you are the very first girlfriend Shane's brought home. Actually, I think you're his first one…"

I raised my eyebrow. "Shane hasn't ever had a girlfriend before?"

"No. He was always to busy with sports. I remember when he got injured. The stupid idiot wouldn't stop smiling."

We both laughed, understanding why he had been happy.

"Mom, I'd like for you to meet my girlfriend, Mitchie."

Jill and I looked over towards the doorway. A very tall, dark-haired woman in a business-like outfit was staring at me.

I immediately stood and extended my hand. "It is very nice to meet you, Mrs. Gray."

I lowered my hand slowly as she didn't respond. The only part of her body that moved were her eyes, examining me slowly. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jill squirm awkwardly in her chair. I continued to stand uneasily as Mrs. Gray pursed her lips and grunted.

"What's wrong with your eye?"

What? Why did that matter? "Um, I was scratched and had to get stitches. At a volleyball game, I was hit in the face with the ball and my stitches came out."

She raised her penciled eyebrow and sat down after smoothing her skirt out. "What is your full name?"

I was just about ready to leave. But I could deal with this for Shane's sake. For our relationship's sake. "Michelle Demetria Torres."

"Why do you call yourself Mitchie?"

"Michelle is too formal for me."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Fourteen?!" I jumped back a little as she stood up and screamed, "Aren't you a little young to be dating the son of one of the most important congress women in this state? Well?"

Congress woman? "I…um…"

Jill came over and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Mom, don't you think you are being a bit harsh?"

"Jill, sit down. You are not a part of this."

Shane came over and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Mom, Jill's right, you are being way too harsh."

"Don't you talk to me with that tone, Shane Gray! Listen, I don't approve of this girl. At all. She-"

"Is standing right here!" Jill stepped forward. "Mom, you wonder why none of us are ever around. Evaluate the way you are acting. Treating me like I'm not even human, and degrading the girl who truly makes Shane happy. Who do you think you are?" She scoffed and hurried out of the room.

Shane decided to pull me out of the room as well. "I'm taking you home."

I nodded quietly.

We were silent as we drove to my house. Once we got there, he kissed my forehead and apologized.

I smiled sadly up at him and pecked his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

If I could wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

**a/n: alright! I finally finished this chapter! I hope you guys liked the added characters! And who else imagined Sonny Monroe when Mitchie was screeching in the hallway? I based her actions off of Sonny a bit. Review please!**


	20. The End

**a/n: Yo, yo, yo! Haha, forgive me, I'm in a very good mood today ;-) I am surprised at how many reviews I got for the last chapter! I love it! And yes, I completely agree that Mrs. Gray has her underwear in a bunch. Lmao! Thanks for reading guys! Enjoy! BTW, the song in this chapter is You Are The Only One by Emily Osment. (Seriously, her music is insanely good!) OH! Please read my one shot 'Forget'!! It'd be the bestest early birthday present if you read and reviewed that!**

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

CHAPTER TWENTY: THE END

"Forever is a long time

I'm not gonna lie

Is that a promise you can make

Are we in the right place at the wrong time

Right now I really need some spaceTogether on the front line

Look me in the eye

Tell it straight to my face

Are we going to work it out

Or pack it in

I guess this is the chance we take'Cause you are the only one

That gets me

Knows me

Feels me

Hurts me

And you are the only one

Who's close enough

To drive me crazy

Frustrate me

Complicate me

Make it harder than it needs to be

But the things that you do

And the things that you say

Make me want to stayEverything is alright

Some of the time

Are we going through a phase

Are we moving too fast

Going too slow

Am I just afraid to make mistakesI want to keep it real now

And don't make a sound

I want to see it in your eyes

Are we going to shake it up

Or knock it down

But deep inside

I know that we'll survive'Cause you are the only one

That gets me

Knows me

Feels me

Hurts me

And you are the only one

Who's close enough

To drive me crazy

Frustrate me

Complicate me

Make it harder than it needs to be

But the things that you do

And the things that you say

Make me want to stayThrough the ups and downs

I do

Just want to be with you

With you'Cause you are the only one

That gets me

Knows me

Feels me

Has me

And you are the only one

Who's close enough

To drive me crazy'Cause you are the only one

That gets me

Knows me

Feels me

Has me

And you are the only one

Who's close enough

To drive me crazy

Frustrate me

Complicate me

Make it harder than it needs to be

But the things that you do

And the things that you say

Make me want to stayBut the things that you do

And the things that you say

Make me want to stay…"

The keys on the piano rang out as I hit my head down on the keyboard. Why did that woman have to have said that? I know she was 'just being herself' as Shane said, but I still couldn't help but feel like she was right. What if I wasn't good enough for Shane? I mean, he could have any girl he wants and he chose a wimpy freshman.

I nearly fell off my chair as my cell burst out.

"_Well, some may say I need to be afraid of losing everythin-"_

"Hello?"

"Mitchie? Hi! This is Jill! Sorry to call at such an odd hour."

It was three o'clock on a Saturday. What was she talking about? "Oh, um, hi Jill. How are you?"

"Tired. I had graveyard duty last night."

Again, what? Shane's sister was seriously hard to figure out. "Oh. That must suck. Anyway, did you need something?"

I could practically hear her smile. "Actually, I do need something! Well, it isn't exactly something I absolutely need, but, I was wondering if you are free to hang out today?"

Wasn't dating a junior (senior) enough? Now I have to hang out with his sister who's in college? I swear I'm way ahead of my age. How did my parents even tolerate me anymore? "Um…I'm not really sure, Jill. I have a lot of make-up work still…"

"Oh come on, we can have some girl time! Pleeeeeeease?"

I raised my eyebrow. How old was she again? "I'm sorry Jill, maybe next week. Bye!"

I shut my phone and groaned. Why did Shane's family have to be so confusing?

My phone beeped and I opened it to find a picture of a younger looking Jill and Shane. Shane was pouting while Jill was kissing his cheek dramatically.

_OK, I'll call later 2 make plans! Oh, & I thought u'd like this! ~Jill_

Great, now I have to hang out with her next week. Screw my life.

"Mitchie! Visitor!"

I slowly got up and headed over to my door. Please don't be Shane, please don't be Shane, please don't be- "Hi, Shane." Just what I needed. Icing on top of the cake. Whoop dee do.

"Mitchie, can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"I know you're upset."

"No, I'm fine."

"Mitch, I know you. You bottle up your unhappiness until you weaken. Look, I know my mother was harsh. She's thinks you're insipid. But I don't. Who really cares what my mother thinks? Isn't what we feel that really, truly counts?"

I started making my bed. "Would you be willing to leave your family for us?" Here we go again, back to not acting like my own age.

"You know the answer to that question, Mitch."

"Yeah, but do you know the answer to this one?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Are we really going to work this out?"

"I know we will, Mitch."

I wiped a stray tear from my face as I made my final decision. "I can't do it anymore, Shane. I'm too young to be dealing with all this pressure and pain. I think we need a break."

"But...why? We just got back together!"

"Shane…just leave."

"Fine. But this doesn't mean I'm letting you go forever."

As he left my room, I felt as if my whole life had walked away.

But no.

It had just started.

* * *

**a/n: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! So, instead of making a sequel, I'm going to continue on here and just make a PART ll . Review!**


	21. PART II Intro

**a/n: I'm baaaaaack! Okay, so last chapter, Mitchie was fourteen and Shane was eighteen. TIME LAPSE! Time has flown by…Mitchie is now 21 and Shane is 25. Mitchie is a professional volleyball player, her eye is fully recovered, with a little scar, and Shane is, you guessed it, a famous singing sensation. Read on!**

**Quote: Soul mates do not 'finally meet', they are part of each other all along. They just happen to have found each other.**

**That quote tends to be important for the rest of the story, so I will have that up in each chapter! And if you are wondering, the quote comes from my best friend's uncle. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: PART II INTRO

"We are tigers, we roar our best, we are going spike this ball right through the net!"

I cheered along with my team, the Tigers. Yup, I had made it into a professional volleyball league. And did I mention that I had a contract with Nike?

I had went up to my second year in college until I decided to completely focus on volleyball. That was truly the best decision ever.

I spiked the ball right down on the other team's side and the winning whistle blew. I smiled widely and the people in the bleachers started cheering wildly. My teammates and I high fived and went over to greet the crowd.

I first went over to Mom and Dad, who were wearing Team Mitchie shirts.

Mom squealed. "Mitchie! You were so good! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank, Mom." I hugged her and briefly hugged my Dad. "Hi Daddy."

"Hey, pumpkin. Are you going to come over later? For the family party?"

"Of course! Love you!" I blew them a kiss and headed over to Caitlyn and Nate, who were cheering and whooping while still holding each other's hands. Yep, Cait and Nate had made it through high school and through most of college. Most importantly, they were engaged. "Caity!"

"Mitchie!"

We laughed and hugged tightly.

"Hey, I'm here too, you know."

I smiled and hugged him a bit less than Caitlyn. "Aw…you guys. I'm so happy for you!"

Nate took Caitlyn's hand again and they beamed.

"Mitchie! Over here!"

I looked over at the coach, who had his mad voice on, but was smiling brightly. I waved to Caitlyn and Nate. "See you later, guys!"

"Alright girls, great job. You know this means we are in the Championship. So expect interviews, fans, and paparazzi. I'm proud of you all. Now go and get some rest!"

We all cheered and I headed over to Mom, Dad, Cait, and Nate. They were all grinning like idiots.

"What's going on?"

They answered that they were just happy for me. Did they seriously think I was that stupid?

As we headed to the car, Caitlyn looked at my parents to make sure that they wouldn't hear her and she whispered, "We're all smiling because we just found out that a special someone is coming to the party!"

"Who?"

"I can't tell, but someone important from the past. Maybe even famous." She winked dramatically.

I thought about it for a minute. Someone important from the past, maybe even famous. Only one face appeared in my head.

Shane Gray. Ex-boyfriend, love of my life that I had moved on from. Most people can say that they don't really remember their freshman year. I am not one of those people. My freshman year was the year I met my love, but I had left him because of something stupid and I had never been brave enough to face him again.

He was a famous musician now, exactly what he had wanted to be. Of course I didn't really pay attention to news about him, but I knew that he was a top chart artist.

"Caitlyn, please tell me you didn't."

She looked sideways at me. "Do you want me to lie?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I didn't. I thought it was a horrible idea to invite him to the party and I was absolutely disgusted when he accepted his invitation. Happy?"

"Not really."

Fourteen year old Caitlyn came back. "Oh come on, Mitchie! You have to admit that this is really awesome. He's famous now. Do you really think he has time to go off to nobody parties? No. But why did he want to come to this one? Because I said you would be there. I know you remember this, Mitch, what was the last thing he ever said to you?"

"He said he wouldn't let me go forever." I scrunched my face up, not wanting to remember the day I made a huge mistake.

"That's why he's coming back. Can't you see, Mitchie?"

"He could just be coming to say that we're better off a friends."

"Yeah, why would he say that after seven years have passed without you saying a word to each other?"

Seven years? Had it really been that long? "Maybe he's learned to finally fall for people his own age."

"Mitchie, you were able to survive through sophomore year without talking to him, but you can't avoid him at a party with less than thirty people. It's just not possible."

"Not if I get a cramp," I mumbled.

"Mitchie, please. Whatever happened to, 'We're gonna get married and have a little girl named Shay!' Mitchie? The one that loved Shane no matter what mistakes he made? You said it yourself, Mitchie, he was your train wreck but you loved him anyway."

"That was seven years ago! People change, feelings change."

"Like I haven't heard that before. Mitchie, I know you got that from one of those stupid romance novels you buy. Come on, your life is going great! Wouldn't it be better to have your true love by your side?"

"My freshman year was great until he ruined it."

"No, you were the one who started most of the fights."

We were quiet as we hopped into the car. Nate, Mom, and Dad were talking about cars and I started to listen but got distracted as my phone beeped.

_From: Caitlyn_

_Just talk to him when we get there. You probably won't regret it. ;)_

I groaned and slammed my head against the window.

"Careful, Mitchie, you don't want to get a bruise before the Championship." My dad laughed along with everyone else.

Yeah, cause that was my biggest problem at the moment.

Not.

* * *

**a/n: WOOT! I loved writing this, cause if you read my other stories, I write older Shane and Mitchie characters, so this is much easier for me to write! And don't worry, a lot of you liked Jill's character, she's coming back, DUH! And THE LINK FOR THE OFFICIAL POSTER FOR THIS STORY IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE! Review please!**


	22. Meetings and Offerings

**a/n: Please go read my one-shots: 'Home For The Holidays' and 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus' Enjoy!**

**Quote: Soul mates do not 'finally meet', they are part of each other all along. They just happen to have found each other.**

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: MEETINGS AND OFFERINGS

I greeted my family members as we all played fun games in the front yard.

Dad was grilling burgers and everyone else was having a good time.

As I was pouring myself some punch, everyone gasped loudly and I looked over to see a huge limo pulling up.

Great.

My younger cousins squealed when they saw who was coming out.

Same old Shane with a stupid grin on his face, except now he's in skinny jeans and a tight leather jacket.

I huffed and turned back around, resuming what I had been doing.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?"

I rolled my eyes before turning around again. When the person you left behind is standing in front of you for the first time in seven years, what are you supposed to do? "I think we've met."

I can't lie. He looked way better than he did seven years ago. He was taller and had cut his hair. His eyes were filled with knowledge and caring.

"I thought so. Oh yes, you're that volleyball playing freshman that I had become friends with."

I couldn't help it. I smiled a little. "I think we were more than friends, superstar."

His smile faltered a bit. "Will we ever get back to that status?"

His eyes scared me now. They were filled with love and sadness. I still kept my straight face. "We'll see, Mr. Gray. But I think it's best if we just stay acquaintances at the moment."

"Alright. You know, I'm also here on a business trip. Mitchie Torres, you have been chosen to team up with me for the Children's Benefit."

"Children's Benefit? What's that?"

"An event where a famous musician and athlete team up and do mini sport activities and concerts together. All the money that we get from tickets is donated the to Children's Hospital, thus, the Children's Benefit. So, do you accept?"

"Does it interfere with practices and games?"

"No, it starts right after the volleyball season is over."

"Well, then I accept."

We smiled and shook hands. I pulled back. How had I forgotten about that spark?

* * *

"Alright! Stay in that position!"

Nike photo-shoot. Who said being an athlete didn't come with glamour?

I was decked out in my Team Mitchie Sportswear, giving random poses for Raul, the best photographer ever.

He had a thick accent with a thick mustache to match. I loved the way he always started conversations in between makeup and hair fixes.

"So I heard from Stacy that I will be the official photographer for the Children's Benefit. To take pictures of you and Shane Gray."

I raised an eyebrow, earning a groan from the makeup artist. "We have photo-shoots for that?"

"Of course, my dear! Posters, ads, lots of pictures will be needed."

"And don't forget magazine interview shoots!" Stacy, my publicist(yes, even I need one), exclaimed, strutting into the room. "Four magazines have already scheduled an interview with you and the singer person."

"Shane Gray."

"Yeah, yeah."

I rolled my eyes as I got into another pose. Maybe I should've thought about Shane's offer before I answered him.


	23. Here We Go Again

**a/n: Here we go again! Literally. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: HERE WE GO AGAIN

"Oh my God, Mitchie, I heard you're going on the tour with Shane Gray! Like THE Shane Gray!"

I smiled at my teammate, trying not to scowl. "Yep, it's true."

"That's awesome! When did you find out?"

"He stopped by my house after the game last week." I shrugged. In my world, that was pretty normal.

"Are you serious? You've got to be kidding me!"

More and more girls came over to squeal but I managed to get out of the crowd.

This was totally different than what I was used to. The only thing I had been used to was people following me around with their camera phones. That was it. Not much.

Oh, who was I kidding?

Shane Gray was driving me to insanity and he hadn't even been back in my life for more than five days. Stupid popstar.

I wonder what had ever happened to his witch mother. The one who I had let get to me.

And Jill. I smiled upon thinking about Shane's bubbly sister. Truly, I missed her annoying phone calls and perky outlook on life.

Thinking so much, I wasn't watching where I was going and of course I ran into someone.

You already guessed it.

"Hi, Shane. What's up?"

He smiled and walked beside me. "Not much. You?"

"Well, inside the gym, there are fourteen girls screaming about me knowing you. So I'd get out of here if I were a certain superstar." I winked at him, getting a chuckle.

"How about we get lunch together?"

"Shane, the press is already having fun with the fact that we are going on tour together. What if the paparazzi see us at lunch together?"

"Who cares?"

"I do! Shane, honestly, I do not want to be harassed." I opened my car and hopped into the driver seat.

Shane offered me the puppy face. "Please, Mitchie?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but you're sitting in the back."

"Why?" he whined.

"Because then you won't be seen with me. Duh."

"Fine." He started grumbling as he got into the back.

As I headed down the highway to the closest McDonald's, I asked, "How did you get to the gym? I didn't exactly see a fancy limo anywhere."

"I took a cab."

"So you basically planned this whole thing out?"

"Basically. I'm still a genius."

"Right." I pulled into the drive-through line. "You know what you want?"

"Large Big Mac combo, Coke for the drink, chocolate sundae, and two hot apple pies."

I smiled sadly. That was what he had ordered the first time we had gone together somewhere.

I ordered the food and we waited ten minutes for our food. Once I checked the bag, I pulled into a parking spot and hurriedly got into the backseat, next to a smirking Shane.

After I handed him his food, I looked out the window, knowing Big Macs plus Shane Gray didn't equal a pretty picture. Ever.

I pulled out my phone and started looking on Twitter. I immediately 'awed' at the pictures of Kevin Jonas and his wife on their honeymoon.

Shane looked over my shoulder. "He got married? I wasn't invited to the wedding!"

I rolled my eyes. "Shane, you've probably never even met him before, why would he invite you to his wedding?"

"I'd invite him to mine! I mean, he's Kevin Jonas, guitar legend!"

I snorted. "And you're Shane Gray, newbie with lucky talent."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

"I'm sure."

I laughed and crawled back into the front seat. "So let me guess, I'm supposed to drive you home?"

"Yup."

* * *

After an hour of 'turn right here' and 'now left', we finally made it to Shane's house. It hadn't changed, it still brought back bad memories. "I thought you would've moved closer to the LAX area."

"I do have a house down there, but paparazzi are always around. Here it's nice and quiet." He hopped out and started heading towards the house.

I rolled down my window. "Later!" And I drove away.

When I got to my apartment building, I got into the backseat and got the trash. A folded piece of paper caught my attention.

_Dear Mitchie, _

_Thank you for eating lunch with me. It really means a lot._

_It's been seven years. Wow, I feel old._

_I've missed you, Mitch. I truly have._

_I miss being called Shay, I miss being the recipient of a song._

_I told you I wouldn't let you go forever. I won't._

_Two or twenty years, I'll wait for you._

_I love you, Mitchie Torres._

_And I always will, even if we just remain friends._

_Love, _

_Shane_

Underneath there was twelve dollars and fifty-eight cents. The exact change of our lunch, seven years prior and of today's lunch.

I covered my face with my hands and curled up on the seat.

I didn't want to break his heart again. That's why I was breaking mine.

Why did he have to go and make things harder?

How was I going to survive being alone with him on tour?

* * *

**a/n: Because of my lack of updating, I wanted to post two chapters for you guys.**

**Sorry, I was waiting for the site to get fixed up and the rest is a very long story. Merry Christmas! Please review!**


	24. Taking A Break

**a/n: okay, so this chapter is dedicated to jemi-junkie, who got me to my two-hundredth review! Love you, girl! And to Taylaa, who always makes me smile in gratitude when I read her reviews.**

**Also, I've been told that the last two chapters were rushed.**

**?**

**In my opinion, 'rushed' would be having Mitchie and Shane together already. But, I highly respect my readers opinion, so I will be slowing things down in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: TAKING A BREAK

"No, no, no! I am NOT letting an Indian restaurant cater my wedding!"

I rolled my eyes. I was in my apartment, helping Caitlyn pick out a caterer, but with no luck. "Excuse me a moment." I headed into the kitchen and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Nate? It's Mitchie."

"Oh, hey, Mitch. Is there something the matter?"

"Yes, actually. You're fiancé is driving me crazy. Can you come over and take her to lunch or something?"

"Fine. But do I want to know why?"

"No, just get your ass over here, Nate!"

"Okay, I'm on my way, gosh."

I hung up and walked back into the living room, where Caitlyn was furiously scribbling out a name in MY phone book. "Hey, Caity, Nate's on his way over."

"He is?"

"Yup, he's going to take you out for lunch."

"Um, okay? That's fine I guess."

I smiled and patted her knee. "You need a break."

"So? You need one too!"

"Not today, I have practice later." I stood up and headed over to the closet, pulling out my gym bag. "Two hour practice."

"When are you going to stop playing?"

"I'm not sure…maybe next year. Depends on whether or not I get married."

She smirked. "Alright, okay."

"I know what you're thinking, we are just friends. Nothing more."

She groaned. "Why are you doing this? You two are meant to be, can't you see it? You both have been a part of each other all along, you just have happened to have found each other."

"Cait, don't start with the 'soul mates' crap. Please? I'm an adult now, I can take perfect care of myself."

The doorbell rang and she got up, picking up her purse and jacket. "Fine. But don't come crying to me when you're an old woman without a husband." And with that, she left.

I groaned. Why was everyone against me?

_Shane isn't against you._

Man, even my conscience was against me. "Don't even bring Shane into this."

_Why? Everything is about him._

"Why?"

_Cause you're in love. Have been for seven years._

Oh yeah? Then how come I was fine for seven years? I didn't turn into a wreck. I gave up fighting with myself and went to take a shower.

When I got out, I quickly put on some comfortable shorts and a shirt, slipping a sweatshirt on. I grabbed my gym bag and headed towards my car.

"Catch Me" by Demi Lovato was on the radio and I smiled at the sound of her voice. It was so pure and innocent. I wonder if I would get the chance to meet her because of the whole tour thing?

Once I parked, I headed into the gym. Hopefully I wouldn't get attacked today by my teammates. I got out of the car and tons of flashes went off.

"Mitchie, over here!"

"Miss Torres, are you in a relationship with Shane Gray?"

"How's the volleyball going?"

Or paparazzi. I quickly grabbed my bag and managed to get into the gym.

"Oh my gosh, Mitchie! Did you see all the paparazzi out there? Coach wasn't kidding when he said we'd get harassed."

I smiled at Nicole and nodded. I didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her that they were only there for me. Besides, that would sound so snobbish.

"MITCHIE!"

I walked over to a red-faced coach. "Yes sir?"

"Would you like to explain why there are a bunch of paparazzi idiots outside my gym?"

"Um, well, they're following me around because of the tour…I honestly didn't know they were here until I got out of my car."

"If it gets worse, I'm getting everyone on this team a bodyguard, just go get ready." He waved me off and I ran over to get my volleyball shoes on.

* * *

"Alright, ladies. That's enough for today. Have a nice weekend."

I sighed as I put my regular sneakers on. Hopefully the paparazzi were gone. Yup. I hopped into my car and drove home silently.

All of a sudden, I felt so drained. My head hurt like crazy and my eyes were closing. "No, Mitch. Let's get home without crashing the car." I forced my eyes open and took the turn for my apartment building.

I successfully got into the living room and then I passed out on the couch.

* * *

"_Today we have special guest, Mitchie Torres, who is a star player on one of LA's best volleyball teams, the Tigers! Please give her a warm welcome!"_

_I walked out and waved politely to the audience. "Hi."_

"_Mitchie, you've been playing volleyball since you were a freshman in high school. Tell me, what is your favorite thing about the sport?"_

"_Well, I think I like the fact that, unlike soccer, there aren't five or six people running towards you to get the ball. If the ball is in your area, it's your job to get it, no one else's."_

"_I see. So, I hope you don't mind, but, why don't we get to know a little about you?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Are you dating anyone?"_

"_No."_

"_When was your first relationship?"_

"_Freshman year."_

"_Oh, so your freshman year was a good one. What was his name?"_

"_I...um, Shay. His name was Shay."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Family problems."_

"_I see. Celebrity crush?"_

"_Joe Jonas."_

"_Favorite band?"_

"_Jonas Brothers! Duh."_

"_Haha. More about this Shay fellow. How old was he?"_

"_Well, he was three years older than me…"_

"_How did you meet?"_

"_His dad was my coach."_

"_Do you miss him?"_

_I squirmed awkwardly in my seat. "Um…I haven't really thought about him that much…can we move on?"_

"_Of course. We'll find out more about this superstar athlete right after the break!"_

* * *

I woke up and frowned. That had been one of the worst interviews ever. Stacy had given me so much grief over that one.

I just can't wait for the interviews with Shane.

Whoop dee do.

* * *

**a/n: Phew, that was a long one! Hope you all had a very Merry Christmas! I did, I started off the day watching Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Demi perform in the Disney Parks Parade and let me say, Demi was freaking amazing. But isn't she always? Haha, please go read my one shot, "I Heart Santa Claus" Review!**


	25. Getting Confused

**a/n: Hola! So I'm so extremely excited about the feedback for the last chapter! I was at 206 reviews and now I'm at 217! I'm in awe! Thank you! Enjoy this chapter!**

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: GETTING CONFUSED

"No, Mom, I'm not going to Caitlyn and Nate's wedding with Shane. Besides, I'm a bridesmaid." My home phone was in the crook of my neck as I folded my laundry.

"Well, is Shane a best man?"

"I dunno. Jason is probably the best man."

"Yeah, well, there can be more than one. I'll bet you he is one."

"Well what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh nothing."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, I know that voice, you're planning something."

"Whatever you say, Mitchie, I'll see you on Saturday."

"Fine. Tell Daddy I love him."

"Will do."

I hung up and continued folding my clothes in silence. A knock on the door interrupted my peace. "Oh for the love of all living!" I opened the door and there stood Stacy, smiling like an idiot. "Hi Stacy, do you need something?"

Her smile disappeared. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

She smacked her perfectly manicured hand on her forehead. "Today is the day for the first interview!"

"What?!"

"You, Shane, interview, today."

"Oh my God, I completely forgot! I don't even have anything presentable to wear!" I ran to my closet and started fishing through my clothes. Stacy came in and picked a black skirt with a flowery yellow and black blouse.

"Put a black tank top underneath the shirt, tuck the shirt in the skirt and you'll look fine with a pair of black heels. You can get your hair and makeup done in the studio."

I grabbed the clothes and hurried into the bathroom. She was right, I looked pretty good. When I came out, I put on the heels she gave me and we hurried to the car.

As soon as we got to the studio, people were swarming around me fixing my hair and makeup. I thanked them and headed over to where Stacy was talking quietly to Shane. "Ready. Hey Shane."

He looked over at me and smiled softly. "Hi, Mitchie. You look nice."

"Thanks."

Stacy nudged my gut, causing me to look at her. "Mitchie, just be honest when you go out there, and be careful if the interviewer asks about…you know who."

My eyes widened. "It's that lady? You know she's going to bother me about that!"

"Just be careful. You're on in five seconds!"

I became stiff as a random dude put a mike on my shirt. Shane patted my back. "You'll be fine, Mitchie."

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres!"

I walked closely behind Shane and waved to the screaming audience. Laura, the interviewer, smiled sweetly. "Mitchie, it's great to have you back. Shane, pleasure to have you here. So, Mitchie, last time we got to know you better. Your celebrity crush is Joe Jonas, your favorite band is the Jonas Brothers. And your ex's name is Shay."

Shit. I felt Shane stiffen beside me.

"What's changed since then?"

I shifted a bit so I could get a look at Shane's face. He had his poker face on. "Well, the Tigers are going to the championship tournament on Saturday. We hope to win. And after that I'll be going on the Children's Benefit Tour with Shane here."

"You and Shane have only known each other for two weeks, but you seem pretty close. Are you? Shane, why don't you answer this one?"

He smiled. "I was pretty excited when I found out that Mitchie was the one I'd be going on tour with because since my dad used to coach volleyball, he's into watching games and stuff and in our household, Mitchie is our favorite player."

"Your father used to coach volleyball and your mother was a politician, correct?"

"Yes, but they divorced several years ago."

"Why?"

"Something happened in my personal life that my mother caused and I told my dad about it and they just split."

"What happened?"

He glanced at me. I was silently praying that it wasn't what I thought. "I had a girlfriend that I deeply cared about and when I took her to meet my mother, my mother said some things that made her leave me. I've never forgiven my mom for that."

I looked down. I separated a family. Screw my life. "I'm sorry, Shane." I said it like I felt sorry for him, but he understood the hidden meaning.

"Thanks," he responded softly, but his eyes read, _It's not your fault._

"So, Mitchie, what was your reaction when you found out about the tour?"

I smiled and tilted my head a bit. "Well, at first I was shocked, I mean I wasn't expecting it. Then I was confused about why I was chosen, but after I got over it, I was pretty excited. And I still am."

"How's Team Mitchie going?"

I laughed and pushed my hair behind my ear. "It's going well. It's an awesome feeling to have my own Nike line."

"And it's a very cute Nike line, I might add."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Shane, do you have any products coming out anytime soon?"

"Well, no clothes or anything, but I've seen my face on a few band-aid boxes."

We laughed along with the audience. Laura smirked. "Any products for your tour?"

Shane chuckled. "So far, only shirts, key chains, and posters."

Laura's face suddenly brightened. "You can call it the Smitchie line! Shane and Mitchie equals Smitchie! I'm a genius."

The audience burst in cheers and Shane and I laughed politely. Laura sat back down after bowing and cleared her throat. "We've got one minute left. Anything you really want to say?"

I looked at Shane and he nodded for me to go ahead. "Um…I just want to thank you guys for your support, I probably wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you. Thanks!"

Laura announced the commercial break and Shane and I walked backstage. He smirked. "Shay, huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I pushed past him and headed over to Stacy, who was actually smiling.

"Mitchie, what else did you tell her?"

I turned around and glared at him. "Look, I'm sorry I'm the cause of your family breaking apart, and I'm sorry I broke your heart more than once. If you were smart, you'd figure out why I'm doing this. We are just friends. Get it through your head." Honestly, I hadn't meant to sound so venomous.

He scoffed. "Do we really have to fight again? We just got back into each other's lives!"

"I know, Shane. But if get too close again, we'll…"

His eyes widened as he realized what I was saying. "Mitchie, you're not taking a chance because you don't want to hurt me again? You're hurting me by not trusting us!"

"Mitchie!" Stacy was waving me over.

"I have to go." I gave him a small smile and walked over to Stacy. "Ready?"

"Yep." Once we were in the car, she glanced quickly at me. "Nice job today, Mitchie. She asked about Shay and you took it very well. But I noticed Shane get kinda stiff next to you. And afterwards you two looked like you were in a lovers spat. Is there something I should know?"

I squirmed uncomfortably. "Um…Shay and Shane might be one and the same."

"Are you serious? You two dated in high school?"

"Yes."

"Well, give me the details!"

For the rest of the ride home, that's exactly what I did. I told her everything, from the time I almost hit him in the head while spiking a ball at practice to the day his mother scared me away.

She nodded quietly until I was finished. "So you're the reason his family split up?"

"Guess so."

"I thought it was kind of weird that you apologized to him. This is going to be one heck of a tour, Mitchie." She pulled the break as she parked and she smiled sympathetically at me.

I got out of the car. "Like I don't know that already. Thank you, Stacy."

"Alright, Mitchie, get some rest, and get those heels off! We don't need blisters before the championship!"

I smiled and waved, walking in through my door. I kicked the heels off and laid down on the couch.

Sure I really hated Mrs. Gray, but their family didn't have to separate. And great, Shane found out my little secret.

So I'm trying to spare him a broken heart and he complains about it? What the hell?

Every single moment I spend with him, the more I get confused.

The worst thing is, I only have four days to get my act together. Because on Monday, we're leaving for the tour.

And it's going to be one heck of a ride.

* * *

**a/n: YES! I knew I could get it done by the end of today! So, Shane knows what Mitchie's trying to do…maybe he's got his own plan? Who really knows? Happy New Years guys! Oh and out of curiosity, WHO IS GOING TO WATCH THE CAMP ROCK 2 PREVIEW ON NEW YEARS EVE? I AM! I can't wait, it's killing me. Review!**


	26. Preparations

**a/n: Hey everyone! So did anyone else join in on the Jonasmemories thing on Twitter Tuesday? Haha, I did, that was so much fun! And also, who is stoked about Camp Rock 2? The preview just made me even more impatient, haha. Enjoy! (Song used in this chapter is Catch Me by Demi Lovato)**

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: PREPARATIONS

"And this is the stage." The chubby tour director led me onto a huge square platform.

I nodded and stifled a yawn. For the past five hours, I had been planning what I was going to do for the sports activities while the director explained what was basically going to happen for the tour. "This thing is huge."

He smiled. "Yep. Takes and hour and a half to set up. So, I heard from Sha-someone that you like to sing. Is that correct?"

I shrugged. He thought I didn't notice how he almost said Shane. Ha, yeah right. "I do write some songs. Why?"

"Well, somewhere along the show, Shane is going to have a small break and we thought that maybe you could sing a few songs for the crowd?"

"Haha, no, I can do sports in front of people, but no way am I going to sing in front of thousands of screaming fans." Was this guy for real?

He looked around anxiously and sighed. "Miss Torres, it would really be nice if you could try. We already have tight funds, we can't really afford to hire another entertainer."

"Alright. But if I don't like it, I won't continue to do it."

"Thank you so much, Miss-"

"Mitchie. Just call me Mitchie."

"Thank you, Mitchie. I really appreciate it. Do you want to give me something to hear?"

I looked around and spotted a guitar. "Um, sure. Just go up to the mike and sing?"

"Yup."

I grabbed the guitar and nervously walked to the center of the stage. "Okay, here we go."

"Before I fall too fast

Kiss me quick, but make it last

So I can see how badly this will hurt me

When you say goodbye

Keep it sweet, keep it slow

Let the future pass, and don't let go

But tonight I could fall too soon

Into this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing

You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me

See this heart won't settle down

Like a child running scared from a clown

I'm terrified of what you do

My stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away so I can breathe

Even though you're far from suffocating me

I can't set my hopes too high

'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing

You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me

So now you see why I'm scared

I can't open up my heart without a care

But here I go, it's what I feel

And for the first time in my life I know it's for real

But you're so hypnotizing

You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch meIf this is love, please don't break me

I'm giving up so just catch me…"

A group of people had come over to watch me and as soon as I finished, they all burst into cheers. I smiled shyly and walked off the stage, handing a stage hand the guitar.

Roger, the director, came over smiling like an idiot. "Mitchie, no doubt the crowd will love you. Now I need you to prepare two songs and send me what you have so I can give it to the band to rehearse. On Monday, we will go through everything to make sure it's perfect. Alright?"

I smiled. "Sounds good. Thanks, Roger, have a nice day!"

"Good luck at your game tomorrow!"

I thanked him and walked towards the exit door. Once I got into my car, I dialed Caitlyn.

"Hello?"

"Hey Caity!"

"Hi Mitch," she growled.

"Whoa, why do you sound so happy?"

"Because your mother just called and told me that you and Shane are going to be going to the wedding together."

I burst out laughing. "What? Ca-Caitlyn, that…is…the most hilarious thing I've heard all day! And believe me, I am hearing some strange things."

"So it's not true?"

"Nope. Especially after the argument we got into after the interview."

"Well then why did your mom tell me that?"

"I think it's something about getting me and Shane to walk down the aisle together…"

"Psh, I had that planned already!"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing! So, what are you up to today?"

I pulled out of my parking spot and waited for the parking valet to validate my ticket. "Well, ever since ten this morning, I've been at the arena working out stuff with the tour director." I thanked the valet and got onto the highway. "And guess what? He totally hooked me up. Mr. Superstar apparently needs a six minute break during the show, so I get to go out and sing." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you serious? Mitch, that's awesome!" She squealed and I quickly pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Ha, yeah. I already know what songs I'm gonna sing. Maybe they'll teach him to pay attention."

"How do you know he'll hear them?"

"He'll be in his dressing room. And in each dressing room, there is a TV with live coverage of what is going on onstage. Oh, and did I forget to mention that he's the one who suggested that I sing?"

"Are you kidding me? Shane suggested it?"

"Yes he did. If his goal is to make me hate him more than I did after that confrontation in the school hallway, it's working." The phone beeped and I looked at the screen. Nate was calling. Weird. "Hey, Caity, I gotta go."

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

"Kay. Bye! Hey Nate, wassup?"

"Hey, Mitchie. You know you owe me for taking care of Caitlyn the other day."

"Are you trying to sound stupid? Nate, you are going to live with her for the rest of your life, yet you complain about having to go out with her?"

"I know that, it's just I was doing something that day."

"What the hell ever, Nate. So was that the only reason you called me, or did you need something else?" I parked my car and entered my apartment, heading over to my laptop.

"I was wondering if you got into another fight with Shane."

"And that is your business how?"

"You did, didn't you?"

"Fine, I did! He just annoys me so much! I'm trying to not spend time with him so I won't fall for him again and he just keeps appearing out of nowhere! It's like he's a…fly!"

"You are falling for him, aren't you?"

"Can't fool you, Nate. Yes I've fallen for him again, but I don't want him to fall for me again. I've hurt him so much already, I don't want to hurt him again." I logged onto my Aol account and started browsing the latest news. An article caused my eyes to bug out and my mouth dropped open. "Hey, Nate, I'll call you later."

"Um, okay." He hung up.

I clicked the article, holding in my breath.

_Is Shane Gray On Tour With His Ex?_

_By: Natalie Ashton_

_Shane Gray, pop sensation, and Mitchie Torres, athlete, are set to start the Children's Benefit Tour, but could these two have a past? After watching two important interviews, I've come up with some clues to answer that question._

_1. On her first interview show, Mitchie Torres revealed that she had been in a relationship with a guy named 'Shay', who was three years older than her. She also revealed that they had broken up because of 'family problems'._

_2. During an interview with Mitchie, Shane Gray revealed that his parents had split after his mother had caused a girlfriend he had cared about to dump him._

_So why are these clues important? First off, Shay could be used as a nickname for Shane. (And Shane had noticeably stiffened when the name Shay had been brought up.)Secondly, Shane is exactly three years older than Mitchie. Lastly, when Shane had explained why his parents had split, Mitchie had uttered an apology to him._

_So, do you think we have a pair of reunited exes on our hands?_

I took a deep breath. Why did we have to be so obvious? I took a look at the comments.

_**Arica479:** __What she is saying makes sense, and she also forgot that Shane's dad coached volleyball and that Mitchie's ex's dad was her volleyball coach in high school. _

_**SGisMine:** __Oh please, even if they did go out before, why on earth would he go out with her now?_

_**Bethy:** __Arica479 Oh, yeah, she totally forgot about that. I definitely think they had something going on. Maybe they still do…?_

_**SUP123:** __why should we care? If they went out, good for them. They were randomly put together for this tour thing, it's not like they WANTED to do it._

_**Smitchiefan:** __Are you kidding? They went out? Dang, that means their possibilities of getting back together are low…who else thinks that they are really cute together? I mean, it's obvious Shane still likes her, have you guys noticed how he kept glancing at her during the interview? I can't wait to see them in concert!_

_**Warden108:** __I just wasted five minutes of my life reading this. If they had a thing, whoop dee do, if they get back together, why should we care?_

I grunted and closed the laptop. Great, now my other secret was out. But it wasn't only my secret, it was Shane's too. Why oh why was my life so complicated?

Grabbing my guitar, I started singing a new song and I instantly wrote the lyrics down. Not bad. I smiled and sighed. Sometimes I wished I hadn't left Shane and we'd probably be married by now and I would be cooking dinner waiting for him to come home and…oh dear God, what am I thinking?

One minute I was telling everyone I don't want to be with him, then the next minute I was fantasizing about us being married.

I'm a lunatic. I admit it. Shane has the power to make me crazy and he used it and here ya go: Crazy Mitchie.

I'll probably be in an institute after this tour. Because I'm scared to admit that I feel like going goth right now. Oh no, wait, I had already gone through that phase in high school. I had grown out of it and I wasn't going to grow back in.

Shane Gray can take his power and walk, because from this moment forward, Mitchie Torres isn't going to take any nonsense.

Got it?

* * *

**a/n: I really should change the title of this story to 'The Ramblings Of Mitchie Torres', shouldn't I? Nah. So Mitchie seems confused, the fans and press are figuring out Shane and Mitchie had something going on, and Nate might be coming up with a plan…hmmm…And the fly comment should give you guys a hint as to what Mitchie will be singing as one of her songs. If you can tell me the name of the song, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter! And this chapter is my New Years gift to you guys, so a little review might be nice…**


	27. Taking Care Of Business

**a/n: Okay, I think I have the rest of the story figured out! And you guys are upset because Shane and Mitchie aren't together yet, but they will be together soon, I promise! And over ten reviews for the last chapter, I'm so grateful! I'll be giving the shout-outs I promised in the next chapter because this chapter is just a filler! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: TAKING CARE OF BUSINESS

I ran into the gym, completely out of breath. "Sorry, I'm late, Coach, I had to make a quick stop at the post office." I had stayed up for most of the night writing another song for the tour and I made sure I mailed it into Roger so he could get it before Monday.

"Mitchie, it's the last and most important game, get serious!"

I nodded and ran to start stretching. Once I stretched, I put on my volleyball shoes and ran over to the team.

"Amy, you're in first position, Sasha is in second, Gabrielle in third, Joy in fourth, Karla in fifth, and Mitchie in sixth. The other team is serving first, so Mitchie, you will be the first to serve. Got it?"

We all nodded. I shouted, "Huddle!"

"We are tigers, we roar our best, we will spike the ball right through the net!"

As the ref looked over our positions, I noticed that the news station was filming us. Great. Mom, Dad, Caitlyn, and Nate were all cheering from the bleachers, where there were over a hundred other people screaming. I waved at people with a Team Mitchie sign and got into my position.

The whistle blew and the girl on the other team served. It was so close to being short, but it came over and I dove for it. "HELP!"

Karla smacked the ball over and I quickly got back into place. Our team cheered as the girls on the other side failed to get to the ball in time. We rotated and I took and a deep breath, preparing to serve. The whistle blew again and I smacked the ball right over the net. The other team yet again failed to get to it and they rolled the ball underneath the net and I grabbed it.

As the whistle blew, I smacked the object in my hand over again. Unfortunately, this time the other team got to it and sent it back over. Joy sent it right back over and they declared it was out, but the line judge called it in.

It was going to be another victory, I could just tell.

* * *

"Great job girls, we are now the new champions!"

We all cheered and laughed. The total score had been 25-17. It had been pretty clear the whole game who was going to win.

Coach sighed. "That's it girls, I guess I'll see you next season."

We all cheered again and said goodbye to each other. I headed over to my own little fan club. Caitlyn hugged me to death and Nate had to pry her off. He gave me a small hug and then my parents engulfed me in a group hug.

Mom smiled. "We're so happy for you, Mitchie!"

"Thanks, Mom."

We all left the building and headed for our separate cars. I thanked everyone for coming and I drove home. My phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Mitchie, this is Roger."

"Oh, hi Roger."

"I got the songs you sent me."

"That soon? I just mailed them about three hours ago."

"No, they put it in my box. Anyways, I love the songs and the band likes them too. If you ever quit volleyball, you do have a future in the music business."

I laughed. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm glad you like them. I worked on them all night."

"Well, the hard work can be seen. How did the game go?"

"It went very well. We won."

"That's great! So tomorrow, get your bags packed and get everything you need, then someone will pick you up at seven in the morning on Monday."

"Alright. See you then."

"Good day."

Once I hung up, I snorted. Then my eyes widened. "Seven in the morning? No…"

I pulled into the driveway and said hello to a mom with her kid, then I walked into my quiet apartment. To be honest, I was exhausted, from staying up all night and playing a fierce game…maybe a nap might work…

* * *

I woke up to hear the doorbell. I groaned and opened. A mailman was standing there. "Um, letter for Mitchie Torres?"

"That would be me. Thanks." I smiled and shut the door. I opened the letter and it read:

_Mitchie, _

_I was talking to Shane and we thought that you both could sing a duet. Please look over this and practice. Thanks!_

_Roger_

I rolled my eyes and looked over the lyrics. Thank God it wasn't a romantic song. It was nice actually. Which means Shane probably didn't write it.

I went over to the piano and started singing it. I honestly loved it.

After singing it for a half hour, I got up and went to make myself something to eat. I turned on the news.

"Mitchie Torres and her team The Tigers won the volleyball championship today! Monday she starts her tour with the singing sensation Shane Gray! Many people think that Shane and Mitchie are exes or are currently a couple, but I guess we'll see! I'm Rachel Barns, 11 Alive News."

I rolled my eyes and took a bite out of my sandwich. Why do people care about our lives? Seriously.

As I continued eating, I looked over the calendar.

_Monday-Tour starts_

_Tuesday-First show_

_Wednesday-Nothing_

_Thursday-Mom and Dad visit/show_

_Friday-Nothing/show_

_Saturday-Wedding rehearsal for Caitlyn and Nate_

So two 'nothing' days? I was used to five…guess I'll have to get my butt in gear.

Let the races begin.

* * *

**a/n: Don't tell me it was short, cause this chapter is a filler! The next chapter is pretty important, so please hang in there! Review please!**


	28. Let The Music Play

**a/n: As I type this, I am suffering from a severe hand cramp. I just wrote a three page Literature assignment, phew! But I promised I would get this up soon, and this is a really long chapter with a really long author's note!**

**First off, reviewers who correctly guessed what song Mitchie will sing:**

**TheSunday**

**Eloise154**

**Maddybabbi**

**JBDreamer226**

**enchanted dreams xX**

**Joannacamilley**

**jemi-junkie**

**Crazy Awesome Writer**

**Woo! You guys rock! Hugs for all of you!**

**Next, songs used in this chapter:**

**Quiet-Demi Lovato (Mitchie)**

**Fly On The Wall-Miley Cyrus (Mitchie)**

**Over You-Honor Society (Shane)**

**Send It On-Disney's Friends For Change (Shane and Mitchie duet)**

**So now you know what song the duet is! Since the tour they are on is about hope and caring, I thought this song would fit. And honestly, I think the song in real life would be better if just Joe and Demi sang it…so I used my power as an author to change that! **

**There are only about three chapters left, two more after this one and an epilogue…so you know Shane and Mitchie will be together soon! Enjoy guys!**

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: LET THE MUSIC PLAY

"Miss Torres?"

I smiled, though tired, at the elderly man in a plaid suit. "That would be me. But, please, call me Mitchie."

The driver smiled back. "Alright then. Get on in."

I obeyed and fought the urge to squeal. Who knew a limo could be so…huge! This was pretty cool. If the limo was this big, I could only imagine the size of the bus.

When we got to the arena, the stage was already set up. Roger came over and hugged me. "Mitchie, thanks for coming out so early. Shane won't be here until ten because he has and interview and photo-shoot. So we'll rehearse your songs a few times, you can choose which bus you want, and then we can take a break. When Shane gets here, he'll rehearse, you can do the duet, then we hit the road."

I nodded. That sure was a lot of information to tell someone who was half asleep. "Sounds good."

I liked the fact that Shane wasn't going to hear my songs until the show tomorrow.

I headed onstage, met the band members, and we started to rehearse.

* * *

"We're done! That was fantastic guys! Mitchie, come on with me, tour bus time!" Roger winked at me.

I followed him outside and started to smell the bus fumes and hear the engines. My eyes widened when I saw a huge bus with 'Team Mitchie' written in green on the side.

Roger cleared his throat. "I may have lied when I said you could choose, but I'm pretty darn sure you'll love it. Come on inside." I started poking around once we entered, but he continued, "The crew unloaded your clothes during rehearsal."

That would explain my clothes being in the closet. "What about my other stuff?"

"Well, your stylist, Anna, put away your personal items and everything else is still in the suitcases."

"Thanks." I was in awe. This was seriously so cool.

"Ready to see the other bus?"

I looked up. "Shane's?"

He laughed. "No one is allowed on that bus. We're going on the relaxation bus that you and Shane share."

"Oh." I felt stupid.

He opened the door. Holy crap. And I thought the other bus was awesome. Too bad I was sharing it. Oh well.

"You'll have plenty of time to look around more later, we should head back inside."

I nodded and followed him back into the building. We met up with the band and decided to go eat in the cafeteria.

We ate while waiting for Shane, and after what seemed like days, he finally showed up. He was dressed like a business man and his expression was grim. His eyes showed fatigue and despair. Was I the one causing that?

"Mitchie," he said curtly, but his eyes brightened. He shook Roger's hand. "Ready for rehearsal?" The all too familiar goofy grin was suddenly plastered onto his face.

Roger nodded and motioned for the band to get up. "Mitchie, you can stay here and finish if you'd like."

I smiled. "Sure."

As they walked out of the cafeteria, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my mom.

"Mitchie! How are you, sweetie?"

I laughed. "I'm great! My bus is amazing! It has 'Team Mitchie' in green on the side!"

"Sounds great! How are things between you and Shane?"

"Well, we still aren't really talking, but we aren't ignoring each other, either. We're…tolerating each other."

"Okay…I'll see you Wednesday, alright?"

"Okay, Mom. Love you." I hung up, threw my trash away, and headed over to the stage.

Roger turned around and smiled at me. "Oh good, right on time. Duet time."

I smiled as he handed me a mike.

Let the music play.

* * *

"I'll be right back!" Shane waved to the crowd and ran backstage. "Good luck," he whispered in my ear as he handed me a black and red electric guitar.

I nodded and walked onto the stage. The lights were dimmed so no one could see me, but I could see where I was going.

The music started playing and when the light came on me, everyone started screaming wildly.

"I hear what you're not saying,

It's driving me crazy.

It's like we stopped breathing in this room.

We're both the last to be leaving,

I know what you're thinking,

I wish you'd make your 's

Much too quiet in here.

I wanna disappear.

I'm hearing myself thinking too clear

It's too quiet in here,

Make it all go away.

Why can't we break the silence, 's like you know where I'm going,

You follow me home but,

I never invite you inside.

I see what you're not showing,

I've got you alone but,

The air is so still, it's 's much too quiet in here.

I wanna disappear,

I'm hearing myself thinking too clear.

It's too quiet in here,

Make it all go away.

Why can't we break the silence, don't stop, don't stop telling me goodnight

Just promise you'll kiss me goodbye.

What's taking so long ?

Don't tell me you're not gonna try,

The tensions building in my mind.

I wanna scream, and i know 's much too quiet in here,

I wanna disappear.

I'm hearing myself thinking too clear

It's too quiet in here,

Make it all go away.

Why can't we break the silence, finally.

Make it all go away,

It's too quiet in here…"

The crowd roared in approval. I smiled and tossed my guitar to a stage hand. I took the mike off of its stand and waved to the crowd. "Hey guys, it's me again! Shane is taking a little break and I thought I could come out and sing for you guys? Is that okay?"

Everyone started cheering again and I smiled widely. "Okay!"

I threw my fist in the air as the drum hit for the next song.

"You don't understand what it is

That makes me tick, but you wish you did

You always second guess wonderin'

I say yes but you just lose out every timeIf you only knew what I talked about

When I'm with my friends just hangin' out

Then you'd have the inside scoop

On what to say, what to do

That way when you play the game

Baby, you can never loseDon't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall

A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall

All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wallYou'd love to know the things I do

When I'm with my friends and not with you

You always second guess, wonderin'

If there's other guys I'm flirtin' with

You should know by nowIf you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you

If I make a promise, I'm comin' through

Don't you wish that you could

See me every second of the day

That way you would have no doubt

That baby I would never changeDon't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall

A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall

All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?A little communication

Well, that will go a long way

You're getting misinformation

Too much she say, he sayAnd what I say is

Come a little closer

And what I'm gonna say isDon't ya, don't ya

Don't ya, don't ya

Wish you were a

HeyDon't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall

A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall

All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall…"

"Thank you guys! I had a lot of fun with you!" I waved yet again and ran off stage.

Shane was standing there with his arms crossed, trying to look cool. "Good job."

"Thanks." I grabbed the water bottle he was holding and leaned against the wall.

He rolled his eyes and ran back out. "Woo! She was amazing, I know! You guys ready for another song?" He laughed. "Let's go!"

"I got another question that I need answered,

But you won't speak to me, got another problem,

That I need solved and you just don't agree,

Don't act like you don't care,

Cause I know you do, yeah you do,But I just can't figure it out,

I'm not over you, over you,

And I just can't leave it alone,

I'm not over you, over you,What happened to the days,

When I knew the ways to make your body move,

Tried to get it back but the distance rolls,

I know you feel it to,

I can't act like I don't care,

Cause I do, yeah I do,Pick up pictures of you and me,

I try seeing other girls,

But they were just a distraction,

Never got the same attraction,

Going crazy over you,And I just can't figure it out,

I'm not over you, over you,

And I just can't leave it alone,

I'm on over you, over you,

And you just won't pick up the phone,

I'm not over you,

And I'll never get through,

I'm not over you,I'm not over you,

I'm not over you,

I'm not over you,

Over you…"

He looked over at me as the last note played. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards my dressing room to change for the duet. Roger stopped me and told me he would come to get me when it was time. I nodded and quietly entered my dressing room.

I changed and sat there for who knows how long until Roger came in, ushering me back to the stage.

I walked out next to Shane and everyone started screaming again as the violin started to play.

"A word's just a word

'Til you mean what you say

And Love isn't love

'Til you give it away

We've all gotta gift

Yeah something to give to make a changeSend it on

On and on

Just one hand can heal another

Be a part

Reach a Heart

Just one spark starts a fire

With one little action

The chain reaction will never stop

Make it Strong

Shine a Light and Send It OnJust smile and the world will smile along with you

That small act of love

Is spent for one will become two

If we take the chances

To change circumstances

Imagine all we can do

If we... Send it on

On and on

Just one hand can heal another

Be a part

Reach a Heart

Just one spark starts a fire

With one little action

The chain reaction will never stop

Make it Strong

Shine a Light and Send It On

Send it on

Oh Send it onThere's Power in all of the choices we make

So I'm starting now there's not a moment to wait

A word's just a word

'Til you mean what you say

And love is not love

'Til you give it away! Send it on

On and on

Just one hand can heal another

Be a part

Reach a Heart

Just one spark starts a fire

With one little action

The chain reaction will never stop

Make it Strong

Shine a Light and Send It OnOn and on

Just one hand can heal another

Be a part

Reach a Heart

Just one spark starts a fire

With one little action

The chain reaction will help things start

Make it Strong

Shine a Light and Send It On

Shine a Light and Send It On

Shine a Light and Send It On…"

We both thanked the crowd and bowed, then ran offstage. I sat down in a chair and chugged water. "That. Was. So. Awesome!" I squealed and then hugged Shane. I ran off to my dressing room to start packing to get on the bus.

The tour had just started.

But so had something else…only I wasn't aware of it yet…

* * *

**a/n: Okay, hope you all enjoyed that! God, both my hand and my back hurt now…ouch! Haha! Review please!**


	29. Love Trap

**a/n: Okay, so not that many reviews for the last chapter, but the reviews I received really made my day. No school today due to the snowing…so, I wrote a chapter for you guys. And I expect tons of reviews for this chapter because…drum roll please, this is the chapter you have all been waiting for! I really love my idea for how Shane and Mitchie end up together and I owe a HUGE thank you to jemi-junkie! Jill, you've become a person I know I can go to if I need help and you gave me the link to the picture that really helped give me 95 percent of this idea. (And don't worry, your character will be back.) The other 5 percent goes to Adam Young, otherwise known as Owl City, who wrote a song with a certain line that goes well with the picture I used. That song is used in the next chapter.**

**For this chapter, this quote is VERY important:**

**"We're one mistake from being together, but let's not ask why it's not right." Seventeen Forever-Metro Station**

**Please keep that quote in mind! But for now, please sit back and relax, read what you've been waiting for, and enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: LOVE TRAP

Three weeks had passed. Shane and I were used to each other now. We hung out more and even danced at Caitlyn and Nate's wedding.

I walked into his room on the relaxation bus.

"Yeah, man, thanks. Later." He hung up and smiled at me. "Hey."

"Hey. So our last show is on Tuesday, and we're driving all day Monday. What are we going to do tomorrow and Sunday?"

"Already planned. It's a surprise."

I raised my eyebrow. "Okay then. What do I need to bring?"

"Anna already packed your stuff."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. And no peeking."

"Fine." I walked out of his room and plopped down on the couch, switching the TV on. Nothing great was on, so I pulled out my phone and texted Caitlyn.

_Yo. How's married life?-M_

I waited three minutes for her to respond and decided she was probably busy on her honeymoon. Cough.

The bus halted and Shane came walking out. "Come on, we're getting on our buses to go to bed. We're getting up early tomorrow."

I gave him a look and hopped off the bus, heading over to my own.

"Hey Mitchie?"

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Have a good night." He smiled.

"You too." I smiled back and got on my bus. I said hello to the driver and went to bed.

What could Shane possibly be planning? Over the past three weeks, I had realized I loved him still. I also had realized that he was being a gentleman and respecting my decision to just be friends. What he didn't know was that I had changed my mind. But every single day, when I felt like telling him, I just came up with another excuse as to why we shouldn't be together.

As I drifted off, I forgot all about my problems. Besides, I would have plenty of time to worry tomorrow.

* * *

"Mitchie…Mitchie…come on, Mitchie. Wakey wakey."

I woke up to Shane's soft calls. "What?"

He chuckled. "Get up and get dressed, we have to leave soon."

I got out and nearly fell down from fatigue. Shane caught me and I mumbled into his chest, "Shane…I'm too tired."

"No you're not. Go wash your face and brush your teeth, then you'll be awake. Go on." He pushed me into the bathroom and I stuck my tongue out before closing the door.

I did as he said, then got dressed and headed out into my living area of the bus. He was sitting there waiting patiently for me. "Ready."

"Great! Let's go."

We walked outside and a limo was waiting. Shane politely opened the door for me and I got in. A few seconds later, he slid in next to me.

"So…still no hints?"

"Nope." He winked at me. "Why don't you take a nap?"

I rolled my eyes. "Who are you? My father?"

"No, I'm your friend. Take a nap."

"Fine." I laid my head back on the headrest and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Mitchie, we're here!"

I snapped my eyes open and glared at Shane, who was bouncing around like a two year old. "I'd be more excited if I knew where 'here' was!"

"Well come on!" He dragged me out of the limousine and I could hear distant waves. The driver handed us our luggage and drove away. "Come on, Mitchie, we just have to walk a little bit."

We walked down the road a little bit, then ended up in front of a huge gate with a mansion behind it, with a beach right behind the mansion. Shane plugged a number into a security pad and the gates opened. We walked through them and then they closed.

Shane smiled goofily at me. "Welcome to my beach and mansion. Both are private and only accessible to me and the people with me."

My eyes widened. "You and me have this whole place to ourselves?"

"Yup."

I grabbed my suitcase and ran to the front door. Shane followed me laughing. "Come on, Gray, open the door a little faster!"

"Hold on, Torres!" With a final click, the door opened. If it was possible, my eyes widened a bit more. "Holy crow, this place is huge!"

When the door was open, the place looked like a ballroom, with stair wells on the left and right. There was a huge window in the back of the living area and you could see the beach. I squealed and ran up the stairs. After a half hour of looking around, Shane got me to settle down and unpack my stuff.

An hour later, I headed back downstairs, now calm, and found Shane eating some chips in the kitchen. "What time is it?"

He looked up and seemed relieved that I was less excited. What? I squealed a lot. "Um…around four thirty."

"Four thirty? We left at ten! How long did it take to get here?"

"Five hours. It was a pretty long trip. That's why I wanted you to sleep." He shrugged and put the chips away. "Why?"

"Well I was wondering if we could hang out on the beach till it gets dark." I offered the puppy face.

Shane smirked. "Of course. It's getting kinda chilly out though."

"I'll be fine. I'll just wear some jeans." I smiled and ran back upstairs to change. When I came out, I heard Shane changing in his room, so I waited by the back door. I laughed when he came out wearing only jeans. "Good thing no one else will see us, cause we'd look pretty weird. Me wearing jeans and a bikini top and you wearing just jeans."

"Whatever works." He grabbed a beach volleyball and opened the door.

I immediately grinned when I saw the size of the beach. "You know for a neophyte, you sure spend a lot of money!"

Shane grinned. "What are you talking about? I've been in this business for three years!"

"Oh yeah…whatever!" I laughed at how we were yelling at each other since we were distanced.

He threw the volleyball over to me and I passed it back to him. "Can we just take a walk along the shoreline?"

Shane smiled and threw the ball to the side. "Sure." He ran up to me and we walked side by side. "So, how have you liked the tour?"

"I loved it. I mean, singing in front of so many people that support you is…surreal. I can't believe it's almost over."

Shane must have noticed my sad expression. He stopped me and took hold of my arm. "Hey, it doesn't have to be over! We can still perform on interview shows!"

"You mean in front of non-screaming old people?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, but people will be screaming for you at home," he reasoned.

I cracked a small smile. "Yeah, I guess…"

I laughed as he started tickling my stomach. I fell to the ground laughing and he fell on top of me, still tickling. We rolled over and I was on top. He stopped and I couldn't help it, I looked into his eyes. They didn't scare me this time, they relaxed me. Before I could even stop myself, I kissed him and he kissed back.

The kiss continued to grow more passionate. He started weaving his hands through my hair and I mirrored his movements. We broke the kiss, completely out of breath. He rested his hands on my thighs and I rested my arms on the sand, resting on his chest.

"Mitchie, do you want to-?"

"Yes."

* * *

**a/n: AH!!!! I finally did it! And please tell me you know what they were referring to in the last two lines! I'm so happy now! Please review!!**


	30. The Final Chance

**a/n: This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I'm so sad! But I'll get into that later!**

**So a lot of you misunderstood what I was leading to in the last lines of the previous chapter. Shane was NOT asking Mitchie to be his girlfriend. They were in a pretty heated moment and he was asking her if she wanted to proceed to something more…intimate. They aren't together yet. Yes, Mitchie is still being a stubborn butthead. **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Nicholas Sparks. Why? I'm not exactly sure. I just finished up The Last Song and I realized that it's similar to this story, even down to the volleyball. Haha. His writing is inspiring and I finally found a book that I wasn't able to put down. So, Mr. Sparks, this chapter is for you.**

**The song used in this chapter is On The Wing by Owl City! I beg of you to please listen to the song when it comes up. **

**And I also use a reprise of I Promise You by Selena Gomez and The Scene.**

**Please review for me, since this is the last chapter before the epilogue! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER THIRTY: THE FINAL CHANCE

I was expecting to wake up butt naked next to Shane on the beach, freezing cold. But instead, I found myself butt naked underneath heavy covers on a bed. By myself.

Sleeping with Shane was not planned. My emotions just got the best of me and I agreed to basically dig a deeper hole for myself. Just the day before, I had sworn I didn't want to become more than friends with him, and then a few hours later, I end up 'making love' with him on a friggin beach.

So I'm guessing he carried me all the way up to this bedroom. Good thing I was asleep, because I probably would have kicked him where it hurts so he couldn't seduce me again.

Maybe HE had planned this…this whole private getaway/romantic thing. I huffed, got up out of the bed, made my way over to the closet, and got changed. Once I was downstairs, I found Shane whistling with his back facing me, making some food. He was wearing boxer shorts and a wife beater. Figures.

I crossed my arms and cleared my throat. He turned around and smiled widely. "Hey, Mitchie." He put his butter knife down and headed over to me, then stopped, frowning. "What's wrong?"

I snorted. "What's wrong? You seriously just asked me what's wrong? I think you know perfectly well what's wrong!"

"Um, no I don't." His eyes clouded over in confusion.

I uncrossed my arms and put my hands on my hips. "We slept together!" I shrieked. "On a fucking beach! Did you plan that?"

"Mitchie, no, I-"

"You what? You brought me to a private beach just because you don't like being around other people? Why would you NOT bring me to a private beach? It's perfect for you to rape me there!"

"Mitchie, I asked you if you were okay with it first…"

"So? You seduced me!"

"Mitchie, that's not what I intended to make you think! I honestly didn't even plan on kissing you! I just…I guess it felt right to me." His eyes held complete honesty.

I wasn't going to put myself through his tricks again. "You know what, Shane? Just call the drivers to come and pick us up. I don't want to spend another minute alone with you in this place." I glared at him and went upstairs.

As I packed my clothes, assuming he was calling the drivers, I thought over everything I had gone through with Shane.

It was scary, how much history we had. Seven years worth of memories. From the time I first saw him walk into the gym in freshman year and how I was completely mesmerized by him. To now, where I am probably making the biggest mistake of my life by walking away from something that had brought us closer together.

I can't lie. The previous night had been amazing. Shane had always given me the impression of a rough guy when it came to certain things, but he had been completely gentle and had treated me so delicately.

So why was I acting like it was the most horrible thing that had ever happened to me?

Truthfully, I had just gotten more feelings for him. I remember when we were in high school and we had grown to love each other. I realize that that love hadn't gone away completely, it just had to have time to resurface. And it had when we kissed again for the first time in seven years. And I was scared. Scared that I would break his heart again, even though I probably already had by my outburst. Scared that he doesn't love me anymore. Scared that there was just a small possibility that I could be carrying his child right now.

I smiled softly to myself at my last thought. It wouldn't be that bad if I was carrying a mini Shane. The idea made my heart flutter with excitement. But the excitement faded away when I realized that Shane wouldn't be ready for a child, with his fame, and his tours. I would end up as one of those mothers whose child grows up to be a problem because throughout it's life, it never met it's father.

Right as I zipped up my bags, I heard the bus horns honking outside. I quickly grabbed my things and headed downstairs. Shane was waiting at the door with his single bag. I quickly walked past him, trying not to notice the pained look on his face.

I quickly asked God for forgiveness as I got settled on my bus.

Cause I'm pretty sure he hates me.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock on Monday, and we were nonstop driving. I hadn't talked to Shane ever since the day before and really, I hadn't gotten off my bus at all. Closing my laptop, I inwardly groaned. There was absolutely nothing to do. I turned on the radio, just because that was the only thing left to do. Listen to music.

"And we're back! I'm Ryan Seacrest, and we have one big surprise for you guys today! I have Shane Gray on the line with me to help premiere a new song! Shane, what's the story with this song?"

I cringed as I heard the familiar voice. It was heartbroken. "Well, Ryan, I had something happen to me over the weekend and last night I wrote a song on it. I really loved the way it came out, completely different than my other music. So I recorded it around midnight and sent it to my producer. He loved it and sent it into you guys to play."

"And here we are!"

"Yep."

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, here you go, the world premiere of Shane Gray's new single, On The Wing!"

I was dreading this, I really was. But as the song came on, it was calming and I listened intently.

"Breathe

And I'll Carry You Away

Into The Velvet Sky

And We'll Stir The Stars Around

And Watch Them Fall Away

Into The Hudson Bay

And Plummet Out Of Sight And Sound

The Open Summer Breeze

Will Sweep You Through The Hills

Where I Live In The Alpine Heights

Below The Northern Lights

I Spend My Coldest Nights

Alone, Awake, And Thinking Of

The Weekend We Were In Love

Home

Among These Mountain Tops

Can Be So Awfully Dull

A Thousand Miles From The Tide

Put Photos On The Walls

Of New York Shopping Malls

Distract Me So I Stay Inside

I Wish The Rocket Stayed

Over The Promenade

'Cause I Would Make A Hook And I

Can Fish Them From The Sky

My Darling, She And I

Were Hanging On, So Take Us High

To Sing The World Goodbye

I Am Floating Away

Lost In A Silent Ballet

I'm Dreaming You're Out In The Blue

And I Am Right Beside You

Await To Take In The View

Late Nights And Early Parades

Still Photos And Noisy Arcades

My Darling We're Both On The Wing

Look Down And Keep On Singing

And We Can Go Anywhere

Are You There?Are You There?

Or Are You Just A Decoy Dream

In My Head?

Am I Home Or Am I Simply

Tumbling Out Alone?

I Am Floating Away

Lost In A Silent Ballet

I'm Dreaming You're Out In The Blue

And I Am Right Beside You

Await To Take In The View

Late Nights And Early Parades

Still Photos And Noisy Arcades

My Darling We're Both On The Wing

Look Down And Keep On Singing

And We Can Go Anywhere

Are You There?

Are You There?"

I was in tears when it was over. His voice honestly sounded like he was in deep pain and I knew that I had caused that.

I had ruined everything. But I could still fix it. My heart was telling me I could. All I had to do was be patient and wait for the show tomorrow.

Then hopefully I could make things right.

With my final chance.

* * *

"It's! Too! Quiet! In here…" I smiled at the crowd as they screamed louder in approval. A stage hand came over to hand me my old guitar in trade for my electric one. As I sat down on the stool and placed my mike in the mike stand, I glanced over to the backstage area and saw Roger talking to Shane.

Roger had become a close friend of mine and I had explained everything to him. He understood and we changed some of the concert plans. Granted, it was the last show, which kinda ruined it, but we took out the duet. I just felt like I had to talk to Shane first before singing with him in front of people. Especially after what I was about to do.

"So normally I would sing a song called Fly On The Wall, but tonight I really wanted to sing something else. Is that alright with you guys?" The crowd screamed louder and I continued. "I haven't sang this song for a very long time. The last time I played it, I was a freshman in high school, and I was in a hospital because I had to get stitches near my eye." I laughed at the people who cringed. "Yeah, it was painful. But anyways, this song was written for someone whom I cared about very much. And I still do care about him. I made a huge mistake and I hope he can forgive me."

I started strumming the guitar and quickly glanced over at Shane, who was still talking to Roger. Good, Roger was doing his job, keeping Shane distracted until we started playing.

I focused back on the guitar and smiled when I saw all the glow sticks moving side to side. I took a deep breath and began to sing the song I had missed so much.

"I know

That my love for

You is real

It's somethin' true

That we do

Just somethin' natural

That I feel

When you walk in the room

When you're near

I feel my heart skips a beat

The whole world disappears

And there's just you and me

Falling head over feet

Let's take a chance, together

I know, I know, I know, I know,

We're gonna make it

'Cause no one else can

Make me feel the way that you do

I promise you

I know, I know, I know, I know,

We're gonna get there

Today, tomorrow,

And forever we will stay true

I Promise you

They say,

That we're just too young to know,

But I'm sure heart and soul

That I'm never letting you go

When it's right, it's right

And this is it

'Cause I'm walking on air

Every single time that we kiss

You make the angels sing

You give that silver rings

You make everything better

I know, I know, I know, I know,

We're gonna make it

'Cause no one else can

Make me feel the way that you do

I promise you

I know, I know, I know, I know,

We're gonna get there

Today, tomorrow,

And forever we will stay true

I Promise you

I'll never let you down

I'll always hear you out

There is nothing you and I can't fight.

You listen when I speak

You make my knees go weak

And I just want you by side

I know, I know, I know, I know,

We're gonna make it

'Cause no one else can

Make me feel the way that you do

I promise you

I know, I know, I know, I know,

We're gonna get there

Today, tomorrow,

And forever we will stay true

I Promise you

We're gonna make

I promise you, yeah, yeah, yeah

I promise you

I promise you

I promise you…"

I smiled softly at the end and whispered into the mike, "I'm here."

I quickly waved to the crowd and ran offstage. Shane was nowhere in sight, so I headed to my dressing room.

For the remainder of the show, I stayed in my dressing room, reading. Then, out of nowhere, the door burst open. I jumped off the couch and relaxed when I saw it was Shane. He was standing there, breathing heavily, but smiling like a madman. "Mitchie?"

I smiled and ran into his arms. He twirled me around and we both started crying. "I'm sorry, Shane. I'm so, so sorry!" My voice sounded muffled due to my face being in his neck, but I didn't care. "I was being such a bitch because I was scared. Scared of losing you again. But I just made things even worse!"

He held me closer. "No, Mitchie, don't blame yourself completely. You were right. It was a bad idea taking you there, knowing it would probably lead to something."

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I don't regret it."

"You don't?"

I shook my head, still smiling. "No, I don't. It just brought us closer."

He smiled, and a mixture of a sob and a laugh came out. He said, choked up, "I love you, Mitchie."

"I love you too."

And as he captured my lips with his, I knew that we had finally worked things out for good. We were starting a new chapter of life. And we were going to write it together.

_

* * *

_

_**a/n: Oh my gosh, just the epilogue left. So, please review, it would mean to world to me. I love you guys!**_


	31. Epilogue

**a/n: This is it. We've finally made it to the end, haven't we? I can't believe that this story has come so far. I just randomly came up with this idea and uploaded it, not expecting too much feedback, but here we are. A few reviews away from 300. I'm so grateful for you guys. So, this epilogue is dedicated to each of you. Each review made me smile and sometimes laugh.**

**A lot of you have been asking for a sequel. I'm afraid I will not be making a sequel and a reviewer touched my heart when they said:**

"**Even though it is the end, I cannot wait to read the epilogue. Because sometimes, things need an ending."**

** Thanks! ENJOY!**

EPILOGUE

"Shane! I'm home!" I slammed the door behind me just in case he didn't hear me the first time. I headed into the living room and plopped down on the couch. I smiled as I heard Shane walk in.

"Hey, sweetie, I was getting worried. How'd it go?" He bent down and kissed my cheek before crouching down beside the couch.

I sighed. "Well, as usual, I had fun, but today there was one little girl who kept asking for her daddy. Turns out, when he found out she had cancer, he just left her there and never came back." I had been visiting young children in hospitals lately, which I could do since I was a famous athlete, part time musician, and wife of Shane Gray.

Shane sighed. "Who could do that? I promise, if our daughter ever gets sick, we won't leave her side until she gets better."

I smirked and placed my hand on my abdomen. "And how do you know if our baby is a girl?"

"Fatherly instinct. Anyway, look what I found in the mailbox today." He handed me a magazine with our faces on the front.

"Smitchie, a look into their love story," I read off the cover. "It took them a month to put this together?"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Just read it. I'll get you something to eat."

I opened the magazine and smiled softly.

_Smitchie…The Love Story_

_Three years ago, to the world, it seemed like superstar Shane Gray and volleyball star Mitchie Torres didn't know each other at all. That guess was wrong._

_Shane and Mitchie first met at Grayson High School, when Shane's father was Mitchie's volleyball coach. It was love at first sight._

_According to Mitchie, though, things didn't start off well between the two._

"_The second day I talked to him, we got into a fight and the next day, we became sworn enemies."_

_Shane smiles, adding, "It was the true definition of trouble in paradise."_

_After an argument in the school hallway, they received a punishment that would change a few feelings. They were sentenced to spending a week together, Shane had to carry Mitchie's books and walk with her to class and they had to sit alone at lunch together. It was that week, that Shane and Mitchie became boyfriend and girlfriend for the first time._

"_It was a second chance," Mitchie says. "I told him I thought it was a second chance and he believed me."_

_They dated for a period of three weeks, and then again, the paradise island was hit by a storm. Shane had been set up two popular sisters and he was forced to make Mitchie believe he was cheating._

_Three months later, when Mitchie got into a fight with one of those said sisters, Shane came to her rescue and immediately took her to the hospital, due to a scratch near her eye._

_Things became happy for Mitchie and Shane again, and they got back together. A week after Mitchie had been discharged from the hospital, during a volleyball game, she had a blow to her stitched and found herself back in the hospital, yet again, with Shane by her side._

_For several weeks while Mitchie was in the hospital, Smitchie was as happy as can be. But when Shane brought Mitchie to meet his mother, both Shane and Mitchie thought for sure that was the end of their relationship._

"_I told him I shouldn't have so much stress. I told him it was over and his last words to me where, 'I won't let you go forever.'"_

_Seven years passed. Shane became a music sensation, Mitchie was the top player on California's best volleyball team. _

_Then these two worlds collided again. Mitchie and Shane were paired up to go on the annual Children's Benefit tour. As Mitchie says, it was their final chance._

"_At first, we weren't too friendly, but as time went on, we became more and more comfortable with being near each other," Shane states._

_Then…a fateful event happened in Shane's private beach house (which Shane and Mitchie now call home). A process of making love occurred. And Mitchie went ballistic the next morning._

"_Mitchie hated me. She made us leave as soon as possible and she avoided me for two days."_

_Mitchie agrees, "I admit I went overboard. Now I don't regret it as much…"_

_And on the night of their last show, Shane and Mitchie mended each other's broken hearts. One year later, they got married and have been married for two years. _

_For those two years, Mitchie, shown right in her music video for "You Are The Only One", finished her volleyball career and produced a CD, due to the impression she left on so many people when she toured with Shane. Most of her songs are about finding love again and others show that she still has her feisty athlete attitude, such as "Got Dynamite". She went on a short tour and this year, she announced:_

"_I have loved every second of my touring and recording, but I am retiring from the business and becoming just a regular house wife."_

_What she didn't mention, was that, at the time, she was a few weeks pregnant with the first Gray baby._

_Mitchie now laughs, "Of course I didn't tell the press. I didn't want them to find out before my own husband. 'Oh hey, Shane, did you read the paper, we're having a baby' that'd be nice."_

_Shane smiles, "Yeah, that would've been lovely. But I found out a few days later and it was the best surprise I've ever received."_

_We managed to get Shane's older sister, Jill, to come in and talk to us too. When we asked her what she thought about Mitchie, she burst out laughing._

"_You asked me like I hate her! Oh my God, no! Mitchie is like the little sister I never had! When I first met her a long time ago, I knew she and Shane had something special and I felt in my heart that I would be calling her my sister someday."_

_Nate, Shane's cousin and Mitchie's close friend, adds, "The first day of high school, Shane asked me who the girl I hung out with was. He fell hard and they had a lot of problems, but now, they're as happy as can be."_

_Caitlyn Gellar Gray, who is Mitchie's childhood friend, Nate's wife, and the producer of Mitchie's album, teared up when we mentioned Mitchie's hospital visits. "It was the sweetest thing ever, how he would never leave her there alone. The nurses were about to offer the poor guy a job there."_

_Now, Shane and Mitchie are living happily ever after in their private beach house, expecting their first child, who is expected to be born on December fifth._

_So we guess not every celebrity couple has a bad ending…and we're sure Smitchie will last!_

I smiled brightly as I caressed the collage of pictures of Shane and myself. One was us performing onstage together, one was a very old picture of us at a volleyball game. Another one was us on our first interview show together, the next one was a snapshot of us on the red carpet, smiling like idiots. The final picture was the largest, it was our wedding kiss and you could tell that we loved each other.

"Hey, I'm surprised, you aren't bawling your eyes out." Shane grinned as he placed a sandwich, ice cream, and a jar of pickles on the coffee table.

I smacked him on the arm and looked at the food. "Pickles and ice cream? You've been talking to Nate, haven't you?"

"Yeah…he said Caitlyn liked it when she was pregnant, and since you and Caity are so close, I thought you'd like the same thing."

How could I resist that innocent voice? "Thanks for the thought, but I'll be eating the ice cream and the ice cream only along with the sandwich. So, have you thought of any names?"

Shane took my hand and looked me seriously in the eye. "I want Shay for the girl."

I raised my eyebrow. "Are you reading my mind again?"

He smirked. "You talk in your sleep."

* * *

**a/n: Okay! Well, this is really painful, but The End! Thanks so much for reading! I'll be continuing 'Just Maybe' so please go read that! Love you all!**


End file.
